Incredible Night
by Blue Rouge
Summary: This is a Robin x Zoro story wich is about there relatinship a new island and an unforgetable adventure Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Incredible Night

Incredible Night

The stars were bright and the sky was bright ,which meant they had left the previous island which was frezzing cold.

Rononoa Zoro looked upward to the sky,he has been in the Merry Goat ship longer than anybody,(exept his captain of course)

but he could not get used to the fact of the sudden weather changes in the grant line.

But as usual usual he kept this thought to himself like many other things and closed his eyes.

" SANJI FOOD NOW,"yelled Luffy putting his hat in the table next to him.

"HOLD ON DAMN IT," yelled Sanji finishing his cake for Nami and Robin

( everbody's food was already done, but he liked making sure both of his favorite ladies got a great meal.)

"There," said Sanji putting the whip cream around the cake.

Then he got all the food dishes and put them in the table for everyone inside,

then when he was done carrying the dishes he got the cake and extra carefully put it near Nami and Robin.

" For my lovely ladies," he said with hearts poping out of his eyes."

"Thank you," Robin smilling at him.

Sanjis's eyes increased with hearts even more, but then vanished as he looked up to the crow nest.

" YO Marimo food's ready," said Sanji.

" Oh and wash your hands before you come...I dont want to tell you again," he said taking a puff from his cigarete.

Zoro just stood were he was, eyes still closed, and as far as Zoro knew he was not going to listen to that asshole.

Yet there was one problem he was hungry ,so from were he stood he had two choices.

One choice was that he could keep this stubborness and just stay were he was and not eat anything

or two climb down the crow nest and eat and at the same time give in to Sanji.

Sanji waited for Zoro to come down, but when he realized he wasn't going anywhere he shrugged and left Zoro alone.

" Mr. Swordsmen...come down from there and join us," said Robin looking towards him.

Zoro opened his eyes and slowly turned around and saw her still looking at him and smiled when he did look at her."

_Why damn it why ?"_ asked Zoro to himself .

Why was it that she always gave him a weird feeling.

He knew about her a little and yes she was a good person, but she liked to keep things to herself... like himself.

This was not the first time he had thought about this, but still its just...she was so mysterious

to him which is why he had so much trouble trusting her. Zoro stood there not knowing what to do now.

A vein poped in Sanjis's head, one of the things he hated was when a man ignored a beautifull woemen.

"Yeah im coming," said Zoro climbing down the ladder.

And after he washed for dinner he went to the kitchen and only saw Luffy, Robin,Sanji,and Chopper.

" Weres Nami and Ussop?" asked Zoro taking a seat near Luffy.

"Nami just went to check the map and coordinates to see if we were in the right track, then she said she was going to bed

and Ussoph just left to get something to show us ... not sure what it is," said Sanji washing the dishes."

" Man im so stuffed," said Luffy rubbing his stomach.

"No your not,"said Zoro grining at him.

"Your right," said Luffy smilling.

"Well goodnight Robin," said Sanji drying his hands on a piece of towel.

" Im going to to sleep, I have to wake up early to make breakfast and everything," said Sanji waiving at Robin.

" Goodnight Mr. Cook," said Robin taking out her book.

" Yeah goodnight...said Zoro then when Sanji

closed the door he finished saying dumbass".

"Reading your book Robin ?" asked Chopper."

Yeah, actually this is a different book this is about more of the agricultures and economic resources of previous tribes islands that have been instict and-

but then she stopped when Luffy and Zoro gave her a look they were lost

"Well crew get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow its off to another island to discover," said Luffystanding up with his hands in the air.

"Good night Mr. Captain," said Robin giving him a smile then glanced back to her book.

As Luffy left Chopper scotted more towards Robin trying to see the book.

" Robin is there any good stories in there?" asked Chopper sitting on a chair."

" Well this book really isn't meant for stories, but there is a legend here that I could read to you,"she said smilling.

" May you," said Chopper as his eyes got big.

" Sure, just wait a minute I need to find the page...oh here it is," she said flipping the book's pages.

As she read the book to Chopper, Zoro only had one thing in his mind

"DAMN THIS CHICKEN IS GOOD," he said to himself.

Zoro hated Sanji, but had to admit that curly eyebrow cook bastard was good at making great variety of foods.

Zoro's meal was quiet which he really didn't mind at all.

When he was done he got his plate and washed it and put it away to dry.

When he looked around nobody was there it was just him.

So he turned around and decided to go to his bedroom, but as turned around Nico Robin came back.

" Mr. Doctor fell asleep when I began to read for him so I put him in his bed," she said smilling at him.

_Oh crap... that smile again _thought Zoro in his head.

He quickly glanced glanced at her, but didn't stare to long or she might suspect something, but she had

long black silky hair and he wondered what it might feel like to touch her.

But he quickly threw away the thought.

Robin went back to her seat and picked up her book and started reading again, while Zoro was still standing near the exit door.

It seemed to Zoro that it was option time again, because he had two choices.

One was to leave right now to his bedroom or the second option sit back down and do "something" .

Problem was that he didn't know what that "something" was.

Meanwhile Robin stopped reading her book and got a glass of milk she had at the table and thats when she notice Zoro was still were he was.

" Um...Mr. Swordsman...are you okay"? Asked Robin with her glass of milk in her hand.

-- Not knowing what to say he said something completly random.

" So,... weird captain we have huh?" Zoro bit his lip as he himself could not belive what a stupid stupid thing he just said.

Robin raised her eyebrows at the startled question, but decided to answer it.

" Well ... its true sometimes he does act... well... imature, but nevertheless hes a great captain," said Robin smilling at Zoro.

Zoro finaly decided to turn around and face her as he could not believe she had just answered his question.

" Why did you ask me thatquestion Mr. Swordsmen, " asked Robin confused.

." I ... don't know," said Zoro looking at her nervously.

Robin sipped her glass of milk then said," Mr. Swordsman, I feel that you don't trust me, that you get

nerveous sometimes... why?" She asked getting near him.

"To be honest, I myself do not know why and although everything has to have a reason I can't seem to find it," said Zoro looking down.

" But you do trust me...don't you...Mr. Swordsman,"asked Robin putting down her glass of milk and looking at him.

" I don't know," he said closing his eyes.

" You don't know or don't want to say," she said getting even closer to him ( which he just got more nervous ).

Zoro could quiet smell Robin's perfume and could feel her warmth.

" I don't follow," said Zoro opening his eyes and looking his eyes against her.

" I mean to say if you don't trust me then why have you saved my life more than once," she said with a faint smile,but this one was different from the rest.

Those mysterious smiles were used when she said thank you or hello or just a simple thing she gave everybody each day, ( which surprised Zoro, because he thought she would do that only on her first day with them) but not that was not the case, no matter what mood she was in she would always keep her cool always smile, something Zoro could not do.

But tonight he had just received a smile that was different from the rest, something more that just a simple smile... and it made him very curious.

When Zoro first met her he didn't trust her, but over time he slowly changed his mind, one of the times he had been confused about Robin was when they fought that lightning god Eneru.

He had to admit when she fought, by herself trying to fight for her crew he had gained a bit of respect for her.

Robin looked at Zoro and noticed he was having trouble answering her.

_He is so innocent thought Robin._

" Mr. Swordsman you don't have to give me an answer its okay," she said smiling at him.

" No, I will give you an answer, I trust...you," said Zoro getting closer to Robin

which made Robin a bit startled.

" And ... I con..sider you part of my nakama," Zoro said.

Robin had no idea how hard it was for Zoro to say that. Robin looked at him shocked she

never thought he would say something like that.

" Mr. Swordsman... I -

but right before she could say anything he reached for her hair and he gently touched it with his right hands fingertips while at the same time kissing her on her lips.

She was shocked, but wasn't as much shocked as Zoro, because he did it on instinct.

He wondered if she was to resist and brake the kiss, but she actually didn't do anything.

But since she was th type of a person who tried to be kind perhaps she didn't want to say or due anything,

but right when he was going to brake the kiss she put her arms around his head and kissed him back.

Now it was Zoro's time to be confused, but he was confused for only for a short moment then he ignored the confusion and enjoyed their kiss.

_Well at least now I know how she feels about me thought Zoro._


	2. Chapter 2 Alike

After a while they finaly stopped kissing and just looked at each other,

there eyes were looked up. Robin looked at him and finaly realized " he was taller then her"

She felt weird, because he looked very mature, he was only...19 She herself was nine years

older so she felt a bit weird about that, but they had so much in common. They were alone when

they were little and they were both once bounty hunters.And they both knew something nobody else

in there crew would ever know. She rememberd how one day when she was still working for Crocodile

how he mentioned that there was one person who could have been a great addition to Baroqes Works

, Zoro. Actually Zoro had been asked to join them, but he refused however . Thats when she got a question

she wanted to know. " Mr. Swordsmen...what made the famous Roronoa Zoro a bounty hunter ?" Zoro looked

at her a bit startled, because he got asked a question at a very weird moment. He smiled at her then said," I could

ask you the same question Nico Robin," . She looked at him as her eyes changed to sadness. " It was difficult

circumstandings that led me to be a bounty hunter ," said Zoro." Difficult circumstandings... what do you

mean Mr. Swordsman ?" Asked Robin puzzled. " Well lets just say one thing let to another and I had to be a

bounty hunter for a while... ," said Zoro uncomfterable. He trusted Robin, but he really didn't want to tell

anybody about this certain subject, because there were some things Zoro was not proud of back then. Robin

must have felt his uncomfterness so she stoped asking him questions." Mr.Swordsman thats enough for you to

say besides im tired and im ready to go to sleep," said Robin getting her book. " Your tired," said Zoro putting

his hands around her waist." Zoro stop it," said Robin gigling. " Hmm...you just called me Zoro ," said Zoro

grinning." What?" Asked Robin confused not understanding what he meant. " You called me Zoro not Mr. Swordman,"

said Zoro grinning still. " Oh... I thought that since you and I are... you know okay, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I

called you by your name ...do you have a problem with it," asked Robin a bit nerveous and shy. Zoro smilled at her

and put his hand onher cheeck and said," no not at all." She looked at him and blushed a bit when he touched her face.

" Zoro um I was thinking... well my bedroom gets really cold at night so do you think you can... let me sleep with you,

I mean I don't have to sleep in the bed,"she said with a blush at the last words she said. " Sure I don't mind," said Zoro

smilling at her. They both walked to Zoro's bedrom in silence when suddenly Ussoph returned to the kitchen.

" Sorry I was late I got caught up and one thing let to another,but here it is T-Shirts with our Logos... hey were did

everybody go, " said Ussoph finaly figuring out that it was just him talking to himself. "Damn it," said Ussoph leaving

to his room.And it was hard to make the shirts too...


	3. Chapter 3 Typical Conversation

"Zoro like I said I don't need to sleep in your bed," said Robin smiling at 

Him. " No, I don't mind…. God Robin just come to the bed and sleep," said

Zoro a bit annoyed. " Fine…. I'm coming…. Thanks," said Robin getting at

the right side of the bed. Zoro got into the left side of the bed and got the

Bed sheet over him. Robin hesitated a bit but she too got into the left side of

The bed. She wasn't sure, but she felt a bit nervous. Zoro looked at her and

And decided to make her more conferrable. " So is my room less colder

Than yours like you said," asked Zoro. Putting the bed sheet over Robin.

She gave a small sigh and said, " Yes Zoro it's better I'm- what are you

Grinning about," said Robin noticing Zoro grinning brightly. " Its funny

How not too long ago you were trying to kill us… and now here you are in

My bed." " Mmm…. Men," said Robin closing her eyes. Only men would

Think of the weirdest and dumbest things at the weirdest times. She

Really had no idea what guys think in their heads. " I was just telling

You what was in my mind …. Don't give me the silent treatment… please

Don't … o boy here we go," said Zoro noticing her silence. " Don't tell me

Your asleep, I mean I sleep longer than anybody and it takes me a while to

To sleep," said Zoro closing his eyes. Still no respond. " Fine Robin have it

Your way …. Now that you're asleep, I guess I could put you around me,"

Said Zoro grinning. Now Zoro was just playing he was just trying to trick

Robin to at least speak to him. " WHAT," she said opening her eyes and

Staring at him. " I was just kidding calm down," said Zoro smiling at her.

"Roronoa Zoro…. I hate you," she said not looking very amused. " Alright

no more jokes I promise," said Zoro kissing her left cheek "Why did you do

that," asked Robin still a bit angry. " Because I like you," said Zoro smiling

and raised one of his hands towards her hair. " What… did you just admit

that you… I should record this… and label the tape " The Great Ex Bounty

Hunter Roronoa Zoro in Love" said Robin snuggling next to Zoro. " you

Should…. Might get a lot of money too," said Zoro smiling. " What

Would I want with that money," asked Robin resting her head in Zoro's

Arm. " I don't know… maybe buy yourself some (yawn) more books

Said Zoro tiredly and closing his eyes. " Hmm that…would be niceee,"

Said Robin closing her eyes. And before they knew it they were asleep.

The next day Zoro awoke by sunlight hitting his face from his window. He

Gave a big yawn and looked around noticing Robin wasn't there. " Wait…

Was this a dream or did I really go to sleep with Robin," Asked Zoro

To himself. Then he noticed that near his drawer was a hat… Robins hat…

This meant HE PULLED IT OFF! Zoro was glad he pulled it off, but

Now he wondered what would happen if he and Robin start kissing in front

Of the crew.. Personally he didn't care, but… who knows Robin might want

To keep this a secret. He got up from his bed and buckled his three kitanas in

His waist and stepped trough the door.

Ok Tomorrow I will post in chapter four but more importantly I need your reviews your thoughts are important to me. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and don't worry theres a LOT more coming!


	4. Chapter 4 Over The Limit

Zoro looked at everyone doing his or her jobs out at the ship. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing breakfast Chopping vegetables in a fast motion. Luffy was up at the crow nest gazing at the ocean from afar. It Seemed

today was again an excellent climate, but it was a bit windy. Nami was sitting in a table with a Couple of

maps and began to work. Ussoph was finding damaged parts of the ship and began fixing them …. He was a

first class liar, but he was a really good Artistic and handcrafting kind of a guy. Chopper was down at the

deck in charge of directing the boat and Robin… hey were is Robin? Zoro couldn't find her, every time he

found himself making sure were she was every time, but Zoro decided to give her a brake just this once. "Hey Zoro come up here its so breezy," said Luffy grinning brightly and holding his hat down from his head

so it wouldn't blow away. Zoro looked up at him then shrugged and climbed the wooden ladder and joined

him. As Zoro climbed higher he felt the wind getting breezier, and when he climbed to the top he felt his

shirt blow as the wind breezed right trough him. At first it felt uncomfortable, but then it started to relax

him. " Luffy what do you see up there," Asked Nami looking at him. " Um … well there's water.. why,"

asked Luffy confused. " Because according to this map we should be near an island its called " DOMAISLY

RHODE ISLAND" she said pointing at the map. " No I don't----WAIT WHATS THAT! Asked Luffy

pointing up ahead. " That's a whale Luffy," said Zoro. " ITS HUGE," said Luffy with his mouth wide

opened. " We are in the grandline almost anything is possible," said Zoro. " What makes you say that,"

asked Luffy. " Well let's see, first there's the rubber man thing then there's the whole Afro thing with the fo xy Pirates then the overgrown horses, dancing rhinos and how can I forget talking deers," said Zoro coolly. "

HEY IM A REINDEER NOT A DEER," said Chopper from below. " Damn that deer has good hearing,"

said Zoro. " SHUT UP," said Chopper. " Hey do you think I could catch that thing," asked Luffy out loud.

" HEY CAN YOU SEE AN ISLAND OR NOT!" yelled Nami. " Hold on I see an island," said Zoro

glancing closely. That's what I'm asking you stu---never mind what's it look like," asked Nami impatiently.

" Well im not sure, but its got a huge tower in the middle of the island… wait that's not a tower it's a----

" tree"? Nami asked finishing Zoro's sentence. " Well yeah," said Zoro. " Yep that's it," said Nami rolling

the maps. " Damn it Im hungry," said Luffy holding his stomach. " Well wash your hands, the foods ready,"

said Sanji popping his head out of the kitchen. " Whooa my favorite word FOOD," said Luffy climbing

down the crow nest. Zoro didn't feel like climbing back down instead he " Jumped down" next to were

Nami was. "ZORO DON'T DO THAT," said Nami slapping him in the face. Zoro couldn't see clearly, but

after a while he was fine. As he went inside the kitchen he saw Sanji flirting with Robin, which pissed him

off. It was weird, usually every time he flirted with her he didn't, but now he was pissed. But he decided to

ignore it and sat far from Robin and Sanji as possible. Later when they were eating, again Sanji started

flirting with Robin witch made him angry yet again. Not knowing what to do he tried to get them of his

mind. " So Chopper how are you doing?" Asked Zoro turning to his left were Chopper was. _What the hell why did I say that _thought Zoro. Chopper was also confused, but then he smiled and said, " It was great I

was checking in my library and guess what I found my old—_blah blah blah_ thought Zoro thought. He really

didn't care, but just so that Chopper wouldn't suspect anything, Zoro at moments nodded his head then said

_really _or _hmmm_. Then when he stopped talking to Chopper he turned around and right next to him wasn't

Ussoph, but Robin. She was drinking her usual cup of coffee, but to Zoro he preferred whiskey, but that's

beside the point the point is that she was next to him. And he suspected she wanted him to say something to

her. So he said " Robin could you pass the salt,". Very Romantic No? She looked at him then smiled and

handed him the salt and chuckled a bit. " Thanks," said Zoro taking the salt. " Your welcome Mr.

Swordsman," said Robin smiling at him. Zoro stopped at what he was doing and looked at her.

_Mr. Swordsmen… Mr. Swordsman…. WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK I AM SOME LITTLE BOY_

_SOME HAS BEEN, I DIDN'T GET WERE I AM TO BE KNOWN AS MR.SWORDSMEN._Thought Zoro

angrily. " Please don't call me that," Asked Zoro to Robin. " What if I like calling you that," Asked Robin

smiling at him. " Well just don't okay?" said Zoro a bit annoyed now. " Okay.. Mr. Swordsman," said

Robin smiling at him. " You said that on purpose," said Zoro angry now. She continued smiling and nodded

her head. " Fine why don't I call you Ms. Sunday how about that Robin," said Zoro filled with rage.

She stopped smiling and her eyes became very wide. She then looked down and said nothing. Zoro had

crossed the line, and he knew it. He felt sorry and was about to apologies, but then that's when she got up

and left. Zoro got up and followed her and was surprised nobody had noticed anything they just stood there

eating.


	5. Chapter 5 Problem Fixed

Zoro quickly followed Robin and caught up with her before she went to her room.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly to him so she wouldn't resist, then he let go of

her and said, " Look Robin call me whatever you want I don't care… there's no excuse for

what I said back there especially to someone who I care about. " I…I was being stupid its

ju---but Robin stopped him. " It hurt Zoro…. I've tried so much to change and then you call

me _that_," said Robin looking down. _Damn it _thought Zoro pissed at himself.

" I said it because Sanji was flirting with you and it made me angry, but still its no excuse

for what I said," replied Zoro. " Im going to be honest with you Robin… I Lo… I Lo… I

care about you," said Zoro unable to say the V word. Then before Robin could react he

pulled her chin closer to him. " Your like my wado sword you belong to me," said Zoro.

Robin stared at him then chuckled witch made Zoro confused. " Im sorry Zoro, but that was

the corniest thing I have ever heard," said Robin going from chuckling to laughing out loud.

" Yeah I try to be very original," said Zoro grinning. " Zoro have you seen my hat,"?

Asked Robin opening her room's door.

" I know I left it somewhere around here," said Robin putting her hand in her hip.

" Yeah you left it in my room," said Zoro giving her a gesture to follow him.

He then opened his door and pointed to her were the hat was. They both walked in and then

one of the wooded floor tiles broke witch caused both of them to trip and land on top of

each other. Even worse Ussoph walked in and saw trough the door and he was about to say

something until a bunch of hands came from nowhere and put them over Ussoph's mouth.

Robin had just done her dose fleur technique on Ussoph then the other hands closed the

door then the hands disappeared. Ussoph breathed deeply. " Sorry Mr. Long Nose,"

said Robin a bit concerned. " Sorry that was awesome," said Zoro. " WHY ARE YOU

GUYS ON EACH OTHER, MAN GET A ROOM… WAIT THIS IS A ROOM…BUT

STILL WE ARE NAKAMA DO YOU WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS FAMALY

YOU SICKOSS," said Ussoph. "SCREW YOU BESIDES WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED

AND BESIDES SANJI FLIRTS WITH EVERY GIRL HERE," said Zoro angrily.

" Mr. Long Nose its not like it looks like we tripped over a board tile-WITCH YOU WERE

SUPPOSED TO FIX said Zoro adding to Robin's sentence. " Um…Zoro… calm down

anyways why are you here Mr. Long Nose," asked Robin. " STOP CHANGING THE

SUBJECT AND ANSWER ME IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER WHY IS

ZORO'S HAND NEAR YOUR CHEST," asked Ussoph. "ZORO ---IM SORRY,"

said Zoro not noticing were his hand was. " And im here because I just finished checking

the main deck now what's left was the hall and then next thing I know I see you guys on

top of each other. AND YOU STILL ARE," said Ussoph.

Zoro got of from Robin and offered his hand to her, so she could get up. Zoro then

went near Ussoph and grabbed him by his collar. " Look man im REALLY not in the mood

to argue right know so I am going to tell YOU what to do," Said Zoro. First you're going to

get the hell out of my room and fix the hole later… Second your going to NOT tell anyone

about this, because why Ussoph?" Said Zoro. " Because you'll beat the living crap out of

me," Answered Ussoph nervously. Zoro simply nodded then let go of Ussoph. Ussoph then

ran of and even then he could be heard screaming. Zoro then looked at Robin and tried to

remember why they were there in the first place then he quickly remembered. " So aren't

you going to get your hat Robin? Asked Zoro. Robin smiled and walked to get it. But then

Zoro got the hat before Robin then looked at it for a while. " What is it with you and this

hat," and looked at it closely. Robin just smiled. " I don't get it … wait hold on," said Zoro

putting the hat on and looked at the mirror. " Hey Robin I look better with it than you,"

joked Zoro. Robin couldn't help, but laugh Zoro looked very funny with it and hot.

Wait did she just say that. Huh she just admitted she had feelings for him and it made her

feel better to finally figure it out. Zoro looked at her then said " Well Ill put the hat right

here- just then Robin sprang forward and kissed him. " You know I should keep this hat you

know maybe some girl type of thing," said Zoro taking off the hat. " Give me that," giggled

Robin taking the hat from him. " Come on for one day," Joked Zoro. Robin smiled and left

with her hat, Zoro could still hear her laugh from the hall.

Author's coments!

It seemed short to me but I hoped you enjoyed it and just so

You know the next chapter will be about the arrival of an

Island … I wont say anymore, but stay tune and remember

Don't be shy to give me your opinions by giving me your

Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 Domaisly

Zoro looked at the hole that he and Robin felled into. " Well … Ill let Ussoph take

care of it," he said. He then went towards his closet and tried to find something to wear.

To be honest Zoro doesn't care what he wears so he just picked something at random.

And it turned out to be his old blue Hawaiian over shirt. Then when he took of his old

clothes and put on his Hawaiian shirt he left outside and found himself staring at an island.

" Hey why didn't you mention we landed," Asked Zoro. " Well we did we even yelled it out

didn't you hear it," Asked Chopper. " Well the anker fell its kind of hard not to hear that …

what were you doing anyways,"Asked Nami raising her eyebrows. " I believe that what I do

is my own business," said Zoro. Sanji hearing what Zoro just said yelled in rage and said,

" YOU STUPID GREEN ALGEA HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A LADY THAT WAY"!

Zoro put his hand over his head and said, " A lady were … first show me a lady and then

well see,". YOU SON OF A B- " Sanji that's enough said Nami. " Zoro Sanji stop fighting

come on we have to explore the island … I fell like there –ADVENTURE WE KNOW

LUFFY," yelled the crew.

Robin looked from the second floor and laughed as Luffy reacted to the yelling.

Zoro noticed how Robin laughed… even her laugh was beautiful to Zoro. She really should

laugh some more it would help her relax. Then that's when they left to the island and Sanji

asked Robin " Robin swan do you know anything about this Island." Robin looked at Zoro

nervously wondering if he was jealous again. And when Zoro looked into her eyes he

understood what she wanted of him. So Zoro grinned at her and shrugged. Robin understood

it meant he didn't care. Well Mr. cook I don't know much, but I do know that this island is a

forest village and is popular for having a village on that tree," Said Robin pointing at the

huge tree. " Rumors has it that some houses are so big and wide you could make a store

_inside_ the tree," said Robin. "Really wow your so smart Robin swan," said Sanji giving her

the love look again. Then as the crew walked even further they met up with a man with a

friendly smile. He waived when they saw him and went near them no introduce himself.

" Hello my name is Nicholas you can call me Nick and I will be your guide for today of this

beautifully village of Domaisly," said Nick smiling. " Nami can we," Asked Luffy. " Well

… alright," she said smiling. " Well if would please get on this leaf," asked Nick. They all

looked at him confused. " Oh Im sorry let me explain, you see every island has there

transportation as you know … well ours is this," said Nick pointing at the huge leafs.

" It works by levitating you off the ground, how you ask well it all has to do with that huge

tree you see there," said Nick pointing to the huge tree. " This is responsible for making

everything here grow and its got powers of magic that has powers to grow things."

" The power comes from a well down beyond the very roots of this old tree, and in the

well their lies the power … the power of a stone … a stone that has been there longer than

this tree … we have made sure that nothing or anybody tries to take it witch is why there is

a shrine there". " Our ancestors have said that only once had there been a disturbance here

… and that was when ………. The world government came," said Nick. " It says on a

journal of our ancestors that they came over here to find out about the rumors the rumors of

there being tablets about true history," said Nick looking at the seagulls from a far. " True

History? Asked Robin shocked. " Please I said to much … im sorry forget about what I said

and lets proceed," said Nick a bit startled. Robin wanted to know more, her heart beaded

fast she thought she had loosed all hope of finding true history … and now that she found

out clues about true history the sense of searching that had been berried inside her had come

out. " Please tell me what – No I can't now please get on the leaf so that we can move on,"

said Nick. Robin looked disappointed when she walked towards the leaf. Zoro looked at her

then looked at Nick and back at Robin. " Herm herm anyways we also use the stone to

purify the water from below so we could use it for swimming, drinking, cleaning, etc.," said

Nick. " But something tells me you folks don't want to know about that and what see this

leaf were in to levitate us … so here we go," said Nick. Just then the leaf rose and brought

them upward. The whole crew was shocked in amazement. " Yowsh this is so cool," said

Luffy. Then when the leaf stopped the crew stepped out and looked at the hidden village at

the top of the tree. " Wow I never saw this place from were we were," said Chopper looking

up.

They were surrounded by leafs man-made houses and animals. Zoro had never seen

anything like this … it was a town on top of the tree. " Over here we have our famous Mr.

Landry's Bakery shop," said Nick pointing at the tree witch had a rectangular shape hole

were a baker was inside with kids in the counter watching the beaker take out a loaf of

bread out. And for the rest of the period Nick gave them a tour that was over 15 minutes

long. (Glad im shorting it?) And to finish our tour please take these and here your map of

the town with the hotel you will go to," said Nick giving them maps and keys to Luffy. But

then Nami snatched the keys quickly. " Wait what's the catch … don't we have to pay,"

Asked Nami suspiciously raising her eyebrows. " Your pirates right," Asked Nick. " Yeah"

said Zoro. " Ok the that's settled you guys can roam here all you want … our ancestors

believed that we should always welcome people here no matter how they were," said Nick

smiling at them. " Fair enough," said Nami giving the keys back to Luffy. " Well that

concludes today's guide please enjoy your stay at Doimasly and remember ……. If you

ever go to Louis's pub .. never order the crab lobster .. just don't said Nick. Then he waived

at them good-bye and left the crew. Hey lets go to the hotel so that we know were it is then

head back here and explore the island," said Nami. " Sound like a plan Ms. Navigator," said

Robin smiling. As the crew headed towards the hotel Zoro walked slowly so that he was

next to Robin. Then when nobody looked he quickly kissed Robin and then smiled at her

. To Robin that was the shocking five seconds of her life. Zoro noticed she had let out a

small laugh and that's when he said, " You know you really have a cute laugh … why don't

you laugh more often," he asked. She blushed a bit because of Zoro's comment and looked

down and they walked towards the hotel together.

Author's comments 

I hope you enjoyed this and don't worry ill make the next chapter very soon.

Please give me your reviews and if you want to contact me my email address stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7 Directions From Zoro

Zoro looked in front of him and could see from a distance a hotel witch made him

assume that that's were they were heading. Since he knew were the hotel was now he

wanted to go back to the town and find a pub or any type of bar that contained alcohol.

"You guys go on ahead im going to find a pub … it's been ages since I've had a decent

drink," said Zoro looking behind at the shops and stores. " Zoro if you get lost … like you

ALWAYS do, don't be coming to me asking me where our rooms are," said Nami putting

her hand on her hips. " Yeah … I'll try to remember that, said Zoro walking off towards the

stores. " Humph.. I don't understand that guy," said Nami to Robin as they walked towards

the hotel. Robin just smiled and looked forward. She really didn't want to talk to Nami

about Zoro …. Robin was scared that she might over talk and Nami would get suspicious

about her. But as Robin walked the more she felt like being near Zoro. It surprised her,

because she had never felt this way towards anybody… just one person her mother Olvia.

" Ms. Navigator… I really feel like going back and explore the town myself," said Robin

stopping on her tracks. " Sure go on ahead and I will met up with you later," said Nami.

Then when Robin walked back to the town Sanji came in front of Robin.

" Mind if I tag along Robin chan," asked Sanji with little hearts popping out of his eyes.

But just when Robin could answer Nami pulled Sanji by his collar.

" No Sanji the last thing Robin needs is a weirdo following her everywhere," said Nami.

" …. Okay… then I guess Im going to have to go with you Nami san," said Sanji with hearts

in his eyes directed to Nami. " Whatever," said Nami a bit red in the face.

Meanwhile Zoro looked at the stores and one by one he searched them for a bar or a pub.

As Zoro walked he saw a strange man very poorly dressed screaming out things like he was

mad. " WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE… I CAN SENSE IT QUICK LETS GET OUT OF

HERE AND SAVE OURSELVES… AND PLEASE GIVE SOME MONEY," he said.

Then a man walked up to the crazy guy and punched him in the face.

" Its people like you that makes this place NOT a terrorist attraction," he said.

But whether the crazy guy answered back or not Zoro had left already. Robin was smart

enough to ask someone were the most local pubs were and that person said that there was

only one place Louis Pub. Then the person told Robin what Nick told her not to order the

crab lobster… Robin wondered what was wrong with ordering a crab lobster. But the she

found herself next to the bar witch was not far from the hotel. Our friend Zoro however had

a little lack of directions and he actually went pass the pub four times already.

Then when he finally managed to find it he saw someone he didn't expect to be there.

" Robin what are you doing here? Asked Zoro walking to the entrance and coming near

Robin. " The bookstore is back from here, its near… um….. well… um I forgot… wait

wait I think I remember take a left turn from here, then go straight right next to the blue

house… then… damn I forgot said Zoro annoyed with his sense for directions. " Zoro I do

more than read books you know," said Robin eyebrows. " I know… you like flowers too,"

said Zoro smiling at himself thinking he was smart when it came to knowing Robin… heck

he basically watched her every move since she joined the crew. " Zoro I have something

that I want to say to you," said Robin looking down. " What… you okay… are you sick,"

asked Zoro. " No it's something else……………………..


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner Date & Drunk

Zoro looked at her in confusion as she gave him an uncomfterable stare. " Well… what is it?

Asked Zoro looking at her. She didn't say anything, but to lean next to the entrance of the bar. She had no

idea where to begin her question she wanted to ask him. " You know I've been in a lot of pirate crew…. ,"

said Robin looking up at a squirrel crawling up a tree. " Yeah," said Zoro looking at her wondering were she

was going with all this. " They have all been big crews… and although that they were all the same…

greedy, selfish, and careless," said Robin still looking up. " And the more I saw these qualities in all of them

I began to wonder… what is a life of a pirate? " Zoro blinked and lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

" I wondered is it the thrill, the adventure, or was it an excuse for people all alone," she said finally

looking at him. " People like me," said Robin closing her eyes. Zoro gave her an annoyed look and said,"

You done… are you finished?" Robin looked at him with those mysterious blue eyes. " Listen Robin I can

listen to your past and wont even care less for your sad stories… you need to know that that was the past

this is the future," he said looking at her and sitting on the ground next to her. " And for the tenth million

time YOU ARE NOT ALONE," said Zoro looking straight into her eyes. You ARE somebody your Nico

Robin remember that and you have a purpose finding true history remember," said Zoro. " Zoro…," said

Robin forcing herself not to think of crying. " So you have two options," said Zoro looking at a flower in the

grass all by itself. " You can sit here and think about the past… or you can get up and follow me inside the

bar," said Zoro grabbing the flower carefully and giving it her. She looked startled at his movement to her.

" Your choice Robin," said Zoro grinning at her as she took the flower. " Zoro… your unbelievable… maybe

that's why I love …" Robin stopped noticing what she was just about to say. Zoro looked at her and smiled

knowing what she was going to say. " Come on lets go inside," said Zoro. Robin a bit red in her face nodded

in agreement and followed him inside. As they walked inside the bar Zoro and Robin looked around at the

walls and surroundings. The floor was made of wood and illumining candles surrounded the walls and there

were some tables with people playing a game of cards or either eating. Further back was a bar with stools

and a logo on top of it witch was a beer logo with Louis on top. Further at the left side of the bar were a

bulleting board witch had wanted signs (including the straw hats poster) fortunately there was a huge paper

covering the bulleting board witch was a target practice paper. Zoro motioned his hand towards the bar at

Robin and she simply nodded. As they walked to a table near the bar (all the stools near the pub were taken)

Robin looked at the flower Zoro gave to her. Zoro wanted to come to the bar, but she wondered if this was

perhaps a date? _Nah… Zoro probably didn't plan for this_ Robin thought a bit sadly. Zoro was thinking the

same thing in his head. _Hmmn… I wonder if she thinks this is a date… I wasn't exactly planning on this, but_

… _damn it…if one of us could just say it is…forget it im saying it_ thought Zoro tapping on the table with his

index finger. " So… if you don't mind… do you want this to be… a… you know…a…," said Zoro hopping

Robin might understand what he was trying to say so he wouldn't have to finish the last word." A…?" said

Robin hopping he would finish. _Damn _thought Zoro hoping she would finish. "A date," said Zoro a bit red

in the face and nervous looking at the napkin holder. She looked at him for a moment then smiled.

" Alright sure," she said giving him a unique smile. " Okay then… im buying," said Zoro gesturing one of

his hand to get a waiter. As the waiter arrived Robin looked at the flower ounce again and touched its pedals

gently. " Hello welcome to Louis Pub and Dinning may I take your order," said a man with brown

backcombed hair smiling at them and taking a pen and notepad. "Hmm actually I was hoping you might

give us a menu so we could order," said Zoro. " Im sorry my mistake," he said giving them two menus.

" Thanks," said Robin. " Just call me when you're ready okay," said the waiter smiling. As he left Zoro

looked at the menu and looked at all the entries. _The heck with this I just want a beer… wait… what if Robin_

_thinks im cheap…maybe I should order something…something that she might think would be _

_nice…steak…NO NO… Im going to order something expensive… how about this… yeah this is good… now_

_if only I could pronounce it_ thought Zoro. Meanwhile Robin looked at him and wanted to ask him the

question she couldn't ask maybe now might be a good time… no she'll ask it later for now they should

enjoy this time or date now. " Robin do you know what you're ordering," asked Zoro. Robin didn't have

time to order so she said, "Ill have what you're having,". _Crap_ thought Zoro as he raised his hand again to

call the waiter again. " Yes have you decided what you want to order," he asked getting his notepad out

again. " Yeah well have two orders of… dais…sly…shoin that said Zoro pointing to the entry In the menu.

" Ah excellent choice and to drink," asked the waiter writing the order down. "Mmm Ill have a beer and she

will have a," said Zoro looking at Robin. " The same please," she said. _WOW_thought Zoro a bit amazed.

" Alright your order will be done in a moment and thank you," said the waiter closing his notepad and

leaving. " I never knew you drank… I mean I know you drink Champaign ,but-

" I can drink when I need to," said Robin smiling. " You surprise me sometimes you know that," said Zoro

chuckling. And they began to talk about things until the order arrived.

" Zoro that was great," said Robin grabbing Zoro's arm while laughing.

" That's it no beer for you not never," said Zoro a bit worried but at the same time amused.

" There's just one thing… we never ordered the crap lobster," said Robin laughing.

" You have really lost it," said Zoro shaking his head as they walked back to the hotel as the moon luminated

their way.

Author's Comments

Hey guys sorry it took a while but here it is I hope you like it I was thinking of all these things I thought of

and I guess it took me a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual I'll try to quickly write back

as soon as I can there's still more to go!

Also thanks to all those who have given me your reviews your all very helpful PLEASE KEEP IT UP o


	9. Chapter 9 The Hotel

Zoro was helping Robin by putting her arm around his neck for support and hand managed to walk 

a couple of blocks away when he noticed that he didn't know the way to the hotel just as far as he went.

Fortunately Robin knew a bit, but it took a while for her to say were, because she was still feeling the effects

of the alcoholic beverage she consumed. When Zoro finally found the hotel another problem arose… he

didn't have the keys nor did he know were there rooms were. " Robin… you wouldn't by any chance have a

key to the rooms," asked Zoro. " You mean… this…," said Robin reaching in her pocket and taking a small

silver key. " Thank god…," said Zoro a bit relieved. " Zoro you do know there are only two keys we

received right," asked Robin. " TWO… SO HOW ARE GOING TO SHARE," asked Zoro alarmed.

" I guess girls in one room guys in the other," shrugged Robin. " Damn it im going to have to sleep on the

floor," said Zoro foreshadowing the future. Robin looked at him and laughed again. _That laugh again_

thought Zoro smiling. " Hey Nami Luffy I found them," said a voice further away. Ussoph had spotted them

and called the crew. " THERE YOU ARE," said Nami angrily. " Do you guys have any idea how much of

my shopping time was spent trying to find you guys… a lot," said Nami furious. " WHY WERE YOU

GUYS SO… Robin…. are you all right," said Nami changing her face to worry ness. " AH ROBIN- CHAN

WHAT'S WRONG," asked Sanji with the same expression as Nami. " Im fine… Im just tired that's all,"

said Robin trying not to laugh. Sanji looked at her then looked at Zoro and gave him a look meaning " well

take this over later". " I didn't do anything wrong," said Zoro before everybody jumped at him.

" Yeah exactly its what you didn't do," said Sanji lighting up a cigarette. " Listen you curly kew freak I

didn't do anything to Robin," said Zoro angrily. " What Im sorry I can't listen to hopeless cases," said Sanji.

" Just shut your mouth," said Zoro angrily. " What," said Sanji pretending not to hear. " I said shut up,"

Zoro said impatiently. " What," said Sanji amused know knowing that he was getting in Zoro's head. " Say

_what_ again come on say _what_ one more time… I dare you… I double dare you mother (Beep) say _what_ one

more (Beeping) time," said Zoro putting one hand around wado. " Guys come on," said Chopper pulling on

Sanji's leg to back off. Just then Nami slapped Sanji and said, " knock it off,". " Yeah," said Zoro.

" Zoro shut up the only reason Im not hitting you is because your carrying Robin," said Nami.

" What is that supposed to mean you stupid wench," said Zoro angrily. Nami rolled her eyes and thought it

was obvious that he and Robin liked each other. She had seen Robin sleeping in Zoro's bed yesterday at

night, she had gotten up for a glass of water when she heard a soft sleeping noise as she walked to her room.

And it wasn't Zoro's but Robin. " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO NAMI LIKE THAT YOU STUPID…,"

said Sanji making a fist. " Luffy why aren't you doing anything," said Ussoph staring at Luffy as he laughed

seeing his friend fight. " Why its fun," said Luffy grinning brightly. Robin was getting dizzy from

sleepiness that's when Nami noticed and said, " Guys stop fighting and lets go to the hotel". They finally

agreed to stop and walked all together back to the hotel. That's when Nami decided to walk next to Zoro.

" So guys how was it," asked Nami looking at Robin and Zoro. Zoro didn't really want to say anything and

just looked and walked forward. Robin however smiled at Nami and said simply, "It was great look Zoro

gave me this," she said showing Nami the flower. " Our Zoro… gave you that… wow Zoro… aren't you

romantic," she said knowing she was making Zoro angry. Zoro's face was priceless and managed to keep

his cool and said, " whatever,". " Hey guys I want to check out the town since we spent most of our time

looking for Robin and Zoro what are you guys going to do," said Luffy looking at his crew with his hand

behind his head and with a big grin. " Im checking for some supplies and go look around," said Ussoph.

" I want to check their libraries and stores," said Chopper sticking his hands in the air. " Im going to spend

all my time shopping," said Nami brightly. " And ill go and watch- I mean help Nami pick her clothes," said

Sanji with a small evil grin. " Im just tired," said Zoro simply. " I understand," said Robin tired herself.

As the crew walked inside the hotel they went upstairs and into their room. Zoro glimpsed the hotel it was

about eight floors high and was inside a tree. The interior was very elegant. Red carpet bright lights

everywhere and different rooms. It seemed that the first floor was for information the second was spa saloon

and massage and the third was entertainment on the fourth it was the dinner and as for the other floors Zoro

didn't know because they didn't get to go any further because there rooms were in the fourth room.

"Well here we are," said Nami as she got the key from Robin and opened the door. " Well im going to sleep

see you guys tomorrow," said Nami waiving goodnight inside the room. Robin followed her but not before

she said goodnight to Zoro. " Well…um… goodnight Robin," said Zoro putting one of his hands on the

wall. " Yeah goodnight… I had fun thanks," she said smiling. Zoro watched her go inside and he smiled as

she looked at him before she closed the door. " Okaay there's a little problem there's two beds and one

sofa… so somebody has to sleep in the floor," said Ussoph. " Im the captain so I got the bed said Luffy

throwing himself on the bed. " I don't care Ill sleep in the ground said Chopper. Ussoph looked at Chopper

and decided now is the time to fool Chopper again to make him believe he was all-brave. " Its okay my

furry little friend you can sleep in the sofa," said Ussoph. " Wow your so kind said Chopper idling Ussoph. Ussoph did his brave grin and Zoro rolled his eyes. "So that leads one of us can sleep in the other bed," said Zoro to Sanji.

15 minutes later……………………………………………..

" Remind me how and why were sharing this bed," asked Zoro confused. " Don't talk to me," said Sanji

putting his blanket over himself.

Authors Comments 

Hey guys hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. More is coming up very soon so keep

up those reviews and by the way…. SANJI AND ZORO ARE straight. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Destiny

The next morning Zoro actually woke up earlier than the others (due to Sanji's constant romance

dreams). And decided to walk around the hotel to see if they had a pool or something so he could begin his

training. But when he got to the first floor and asked for information it turned out that there was only one

pool and was currently reserved for someone. " Hold on a sec how can you reserved a pool … isn't it for the

guests use," asked Zoro disappointed to the women behind the counter. " Im sorry… it's not my decision

it's our manager… but if you want I'll get him," she said picking up the phone dial. " Wait nah its okay…

but… can you at least tell me if there's some sort of pool or lake I could go to," asked Zoro. " Well… the

pools here in this town is sort of private use or membership… but behind the town there's a lake… it's clean

and filtered so I suppose you can go there," the women said while writing something on a sheet of paper

" Alright that will do … but there's a small problem see… um… I have a tiny… okay big problem in

directions… so is there something… I don't know say a map you could give me," asked Zoro a bit

embarrassed. " Yeah here there's always maps here of the town…. So here you go," said the women giving

Zoro a small map. It was pretty standard it had small 2D dimensional figures of places and also had a key at

the bottom of the map. (A key is something most maps have at the bottom to describe what certain things

mean EX: blue stands for water) Zoro studied the map for a while then he read where it said leaf plot.

" Hey miss what's a leaf plot," asked Zoro pointing at the word in the map to her.

" You don't know… I thought the guide you had told you… well its sort of like the leaf transportation we

use, but its more easier and better for use," she said going back to writing in her papers.

" See the way it works is that it instantly teleports you to a location you choose and teleports you in just

seconds," She said looking up at him. " Pretty cool," said Zoro looking at the map.

" Alright thanks for the info… and the map," said Zoro walking off to the exit door of the hotel.

" You welcome… Oh and I almost forgot… when standing on the leaf plot think in your head were you want

to go and it'll take you there," she said giving Zoro a smile.

" Alright thanks," said Zoro and left outside.

Zoro looked as he left the hotel towards the town it was pretty early and only a few people were outside

mostly children. Zoro has just walked past one who was a boy around probably the age of seven who had

black hair and wore a uniform of some kind. Zoro walked right past him and simply gave him a nod, but

then the boy called out to him.

" Wow Mister those swords are really cool… and is that one…sungda kitetsu?" asked the boy pointing to a

sword in Zoro's waist. Zoro looked at witch sword he was pointing at and he nodded at the boy's question.

" I knew it… see its right here," said the boy dropping his school bag and took out a small blue book.

The boy flipped the pages of the book and stooped to a certain page and showed Zoro the page.

" Right here Mister, Sungda Kitetsu the worlds second famous and powerful sword."

Zoro looked at the boy in amazement and then gave him a small smile for he had reminded

Zoro of a certain marine with the same book.

" It also says that it has a powerful curse on it… but the way you have it… it doesn't seem like it has a

curse," said the boy still glancing at the sword.

" Actually there is a curse on it… I just managed to surpass it," said Zoro drawing out the sword.

Zoro glanced at it then at the boy and wondered something in his mind.

" Hey kid… how is it you know about swords so much," asked Zoro.

The boy glanced at him then gave him a prideful look and said with a grin

" I love swords I study them and when I grow up Im going to be a swordsmen just like my big bro,"

" And if…. Just if…. I can manage myself… I'll go out and explore all of the four sides of the world to be

the worlds greatest swordsmen," he said with a huge confident grin.

Zoro looked at him and closed his eyes with a grin. The boy looked at him and thought for sure Zoro was

laughing at him, the boy looked a bit angry and opened his mouth wide open and said

" You think its funny Mister but I promise you someday I will be the worlds greatest swordsmen It's my

DESTINY and nothing will stop me from achieving my goal".

Zoro looked at him and stopped grinning and looked very hard at the boy.

" Your destiny kid?"

" …Yeah my destiny, I know in my very heart that I will be the strongest swordsmen in the world," he said

" I like your determination kid… but you CAN'T be the strongest swordsmen," Zoro said still with his

sword out. The boy looked up to Zoro in shock and looked at him straight into his eyes.

" Why not Mister," asked the boy.

"Because… Im going to be the strongest swordsmen," said Zoro with a smile.

The boy looked at Zoro in silence and then managed a small smile.

" Well see Mister well see who destiny will choose," said the boy glancing back to Zoro's drawn sword.

Zoro noticed the hard glance in the kid's eyes the same determination Zoro had when he was about the boys

age. Zoro thought about something in his head then decided what to do.

" Tell you what kid… im going to do you a favor… it's something I myself don't usually do for other

people… but I can tell you are one that deserves to be given a shoot," said Zoro looking at the boy.

The boy looked at Zoro and wondered what he was talking about.

" What is it Mister," he asked with some interest.

" A chance to proof yourself kid…… if you can hold my sword without the sword controlling you It'll prove

to me that you have what it takes to earn my respect," said Zoro.

" I don't have to proof anything to you… but… It doesn't mean I don't accept your little challenge," he said.

" Then hold my sword and show me what your made of," said Zoro unfolding his hand for the boy to get his

sword. The boy slowly grabbed the sword from Zoro and holded it like he was ready for an attack.

" Now… hit me with it," said Zoro with a shade in his eyes.

"WHAT… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MISTER," said the boy shocked.

"No im not," Said Zoro.

" B-b-but… I can't…-

"Just do it kid," said Zoro impatient now.

The boy took a deep breath and screamed and ran towards Zoro ready to slash him.

Suddenly a strong force out of nowhere pulled the sword into the soil of the earth. Zoro didn't look surprise.

" What magic is this," the boy studded.

" It is said that a strong sword like the one you carry can't attack its owner… only a strong person can do

that," said Zoro. The boy was in shock so much that he fell to the ground. Zoro quietly grabbed Kitetsu and

put it back to its holder.

" Its alright kid…. I didn't expect for you to succeed…. But its all right im sure one-day you'll be strong,"

said Zoro. The kid got up and looked up at Zoro with a hard look.

"Mister who are you"? he asked still with that hard look.

" Im Roronoa Zoro…"

" Roronoa Zoro… if heard that name your that famous ex- bounty hunter… my name is Lin, Kutosaki Lin".

" Well Lin it's an honor to meet someone determined like you," said Zoro with a smile.

" I have to go I need to find somewhere to train… but still it was nice to meet you Lin," Zoro said turning

around to leave. Lin saw Zoro about to leave and then closed his eyes and yelled to Zoro.

" Wait Zoro…"

Zoro turned to see Lin with his eyes opening and kicking rocks in the ground.

" Um… I have to go to school right now… but if your not busy… could you have dinner with me and my

mom…im sure she won't mind she likes visitors," he said still glancing down at the ground.

Zoro thought about it for a while and knew he had never done something like this.. but what the heck.

" Alright kid… I'll meet you here when Im ready," said Zoro smiling.

" Thanks Mister Zoro…," said Lin finally looking up at him.

Zoro gave the boy one last smile then left him and went on to find a lake, but he could not help but think he

had just made a friend.

Author's Comments Hey guys I just finished up… finally 10 chapters my goal is for another 10 chapters. And since I have thought out some of the story I think I can manage to reach for it. But this is very important I need YOUR REVIEWS! I Need them bad because its you the people that makes my stories worth writing . And as usual I'll try to keep up with some more chapters. Sorry if there wasn't any Robin and Zoro action but there will be soon… 


	11. Chapter 11 Leaf Plots come to Place

Nico Robin fluttered her eyes open as the sound of birds singing for another day awoke her.

It was a beautiful morning, yet she had a bit of a headache and couldn't remember all the details of last

night…just that Zoro and her had a date, but the rest was foggy for her. It didn't really matter though she

still remembered all the fun she had last night.

FLASHBACK

" So anyways… here I am ready to fight this guy in the middle of a public street when all of a sudden the Navy

comes to see what's happening, then they glance at the guy im about to fight and they go

"_hey that's the guy worth 48,000,000 berries,"_

then the Navy starts chasing the poor guy and then I think to myself _looks like im save_," said Zoro gesturing his hand with a fork.

Robin put one of her hands under her chin and listened cheerfully.

" Then Im just about to leave when one of the Marines that had stayed behind to calm the people looks at me and unfolds a paper

witch im sure was one of my wanted papers and looks at me again then he goes

"_General this man's Roronoa Zoro he's worth_ _60,000,000 berries"_

then the Navy stop chasing the guy and starts chasing me," said Zoro chuckling.

Robin laughed and looked at him brightly.

" Did you manage to run away or did you stay and fight," asked Robin.

" Of course I stayed and fight… it wasn't hard really… they are all the same… they just get in a bunch and start swinging swords or something," said Zoro.

Robin smiled at him and raised her glass to her lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin smiled as she got up from her bed and looked outside her window.

She didn't know what she was going to do today… maybe buy some clothes

or perhaps find a bookstore to buy a new book…_ or spent some time with _

_Zoro_ Robin thought to herself. And before she decided on what to do she

was tapped in the back of her shoulder. Robin turned around to look who it

was and it was Nami wrapped up in a towel.

" Robin if you want to take a shower go on ahead im done, they have those little soaps and everything," said Nami grinning.

Robin smiled at the navigator.

" Thank you Ms. Navigator, I was planning on taking a shower," said Robin walking towards the small shower room.

" SANJI FOOD NOW, cried Luffy as he finished putting on his clothes.

" I'VE TOLD YOU EIGHT TIMES DAMN IT IM NOT COOKING, TODAY NAMI SAN KNOCKED ON THE DOOR EARLIER WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING, SAYING ROBIN AND HER WERE GOING TO MET US AT BREAKFAST IN THE HOTELS DINNER," said Sanji pissed off at Luffy (and the hotel… apparently it didn't allow smoking inside the hotel)

Luffy didn't catch all of what Sanji had just said, he was to busy noticing someone was missing.

" Hey were is Zoro?" asked Luffy looking around the room.

" I don't know maybes he's somewhere jerking off," said Sanji loath fully.

" What's jerking off," asked Chopper as he tugged on Ussoph's shirt.

" Umm…. I don't think Im the right person to explain this to you," Ussoph said not knowing weather to laugh or not.

" Just forget it," said Sanji tiredly.

Meanwhile…………………..

Tora Gari !

Zoro slashed the set up pieces of wood he had placed at the ground earlier.

As usual the barks of wood cut themselves into small pieces almost looking

Like toothpicks. Zoro pulled Wado from his mouth and gave out a small

sigh. It had been at least an hour that he had trained himself for and he had

enjoyed it very much he did a routine of swimming at the lake, lifting,

running, aiming, and of coarse swordsmanship combat. Zoro was drift with

sweat and he smiled to himself as he left the lake and headed towards the

hotel. He was wearing his usual clothes ( white shirt, balck pants, you get the

picture) and he had all three swords with him. He had finished his traning

and was going to head back to the hotel… to eat breakfast and maybe take

a nap. As he left the little forest behind the town he rememberd the promise

he had made to Lin. And then he wonderd why did he say yes to go to Lin's

house to have dinner. It was odd he had never done this before, but then

again ever since that night he and Robin got together things have been

_strange. Strange…_that's the word Zoro used for it was _strange_ what had

been happenig between them. Sharing a bed…. Kissing each other….a

date….a date! That was something Zoro had never planned for… what was

next………….Zoro didn't want to know and as a matter of fact he didn't

want to think about it, it was hard to trust her in the beggining let alone love

her. Does he love her though….. could this be some illusion….did he like

her because of her looks… her personalaty……Zoro thought that he loved

Robin no matter what…. But then again love can be tricky at times.

Zoro shook his head quickly… why was he thinking this… of course he

loved her.. and maybe later on he could go with her somewhere… well

actually no he had dinner with Lin… what if he invited Robin… perhaps

that would be a bad idea. Lin had asked only him to come… well he didn't

say that but he probally wanted only Zoro to come.

Zoro was close to the hotel now…hmm he was starting to get good at

direction now… wait no… no sorry Zoro that's a fish store… I can see why

you got them mixed up though the roofs… but anyways its time for me the

narator to get back to shuting up and writing. Zoro was looking around now

lost. "Damn," grumbled Zoro looking at his surrondings.

He didn't know what so he decided to walk to a random direction… that's

when Zoro noticed one of those leaf plots that lady was talking about in the

hotel. Zoro thought of using it as an advantage.

" So… just say in my head where I want to go huh," said Zoro to himself

walking and standing on the leaf plot.

"Alright," said Zoro then he closed his eyes and thought

in his head were to go.

_I want to go back to the hotel_ said Zoro in his head.

At first nothing happened, but then he felt himself get lift up then he felt a

weird sensation for a second then when he opened his eyes he found himself

at the steps of the hotel. Zoro looked mureacoasly at the leaf plot.

" Huh… this thing can really help me out a lot," said Zoro walking inside

the hotel. As he went into the fourth level he looked for his room and found

a note on the door.

Zoro I hope you are the one whose reading this… its me Robin. Listen…. Or actually read… erm whatever anyways our captain was too hungry so we went to eat at the dinner we should be there… so see you there… I hope your okay

Love Robin

Zoro read the note briefly then put it in his pocket and left towards the

dinner. He hope they hadn't started to eat yet.

" Were could that swordsmen be… he knows that Luffy isn't that much patient when he wants to eat," said Sanji placing the napkin holder more to the center.

Robin looked at the candles on there table and wondered were he was.

" Please… im hungry can I at least…

" No Luffy just wait," said Nami folding her hands over her chest.

" I tell you men are always late… no matter what the situation is," said Nami

" True but sometimes they have a reason," said Ussoph with that smile of his.

" Look whose talking Mister kings of all liars," said Nami.

Just then Zoro came in and looked at the tables… it was so packed… but he

managed to see a certain someone with a straw hat over his head.

Zoro walked towards them and gave them a gesture toward them showing

he was here.

" Ah Zoro is here that means we can eat," said Luffy brightly already raising his hand to get the waiter.

" About time," said Sanji rubbing his forhead.

Robin smiled at Zoro as he sat next to her.

" Zoro were have you been… Sanji said that you were probably somewhere jerki- ow… that hurt Ussoph," said Chopper rubbing on his left hoove.

" Im sorry just a reflex," said Ussoph with a fake smile.

Chopper looked at Ussoph in confusion then he turned back to Zoro, but

forgot what he was going to say to him.

Zoro was having trouble not to spring himself at Sanji, because although

Chopper forgot what he was going to say Zoro knew what it was.

He decided to look down the table and avoid eye contact with him… it

might cool him off but it only made things worse because he was having

trouble not to stare at a certain black haired woemens legs. She was wearing

a skirt but it wasn't really short but he could stills see her long smooth…

legs… _Zoro stop that_ he said in his head. _Don't be stupid… you idiot…_

_don't try anything funny either_ he said in his head again as he noticed his

hand was controlling itself and was very close to touch Robin. Zoro had to

be preatty busy because Robin was looking at him noticing what he was

looking at. She smiled and nodded her head lightly she stll couldn't figure

out men.

Authors Comments

There you go chapter 11 just 9 more and ill reach my goal.

Actually I don't know how many chapters this story will be

but it will be more than twenty… by the way I have read Robin and Zoro

stories from other people here in and they were all

awesome! One of the story's reviews page had a comment from there

saying something really cool.

Take the Zo from Zoro and Take Ro from Robin and it spell ZORO

preatty neat who ever came up with that.

More is chapters are coming on the way so stay tune and give me your

REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12 Seperated Ways

" That was great food… I have never tasted something so good in a long time," said Luffy 

Stretching back on his chair. Sanji eyed his captain in protest and said,

" It was good… but not as good as my food,". Luffy turned at Sanji and smiled in agreement.

Zoro didn't really care about food… food was simply food it helps you get energy it didn't matter how it

tasted… Zoro had previously ate a rice ball that was thrown in the ground by that cowardly Captain

Morgan's son. When Zoro had remembered this he also had remembered that time he first joined Luffy's

crew (witch was at the time only Luffy) and set sail in that small rowboat.

Zoro closed his eyes and grinned, he would never in his mind would ever think he and Luffy could have

been so successful in the past year. Firstly beating Buggy then beating Klahadore and at the process

earnining the Merry Goat, and then beating Arlong and finally earning a big name for beating Crocodile.

Pretty amazing what two rookies can do when they work together… they had gone to two members to seven

(Although Luffy insists on getting a musician to join) and now they were so close to reaching the top.

Yet something bothered Zoro… what would he do after he becomes the best swordsmen in the world…

FLASHBACK

" Hey kid just so you know im not really in this crew of yours… im just using you to achieve my goals witch

is why I have to say this," said Zoro crossing his hands on the small boat's corner.

Luffy looked at him fiercely and said, " What is it that you're going to say?"

" Im an ex bounty hunter… if there is any reason… I mean any reason… that I want to leave you or kill you

to reach my goals… I'll do it," said Zoro looking at Luffy with a hard look.

Luffy bowed his head down making his straw hat give Luffy a shade over his eyes.

Zoro grinned at seeing this and was glad Luffy got the point, but then he quickly changed his grin to a

shocked face as Luffy slowly raised his head to reveal a huge smiling goofy looking face.

" I'll have to be careful then," said Luffy doing his weird laugh and grin.

END OF FLASHBACK

Zoro looked at Luffy who was fighting over a drumstick with Chopper and smiled.

Robin looked at Zoro and wondered what he was smiling about.

He wasn't exactly the kind of person that would describe what he was feeling though, so it was hard

sometimes to get him to say anything about what he felt or what his thoughts were.

She had experienced these feelings herself, but she at least tried to sometimes say her opinions.

Sometimes it helped like when she told Nami about the compass not being broken simply because it was

pointing upward, or when she told Zoro that she also never thought sailing and landing was exciting either.

And sometimes it didn't help like when the thunder god Eneru for questioning him zapped her.

Zoro looked at Robin who was looking like something was on her mind so he tapped her shoulder for her to

notice that he wanted her attention.

She noticed and said " What is it," as she turned to him fully.

" Nothing just want to what's wrong," said Zoro leaning on his chair back.

She had wondered how it was that he knew when someone was feeling down or when someone needed help.

" Nothing much just wondering how long were going to be here for," said Robin stroking a long sheet of hair

with one of her hands. Zoro looked at her then thought about it and asked her why.

" Why…because I heard Ms. Navigator talking about it saying we should get supplies and just leave," said

Robin looking at him with a carefree look. Zoro said nothing for he had no comments.

Robin was a bit disappointed when he didn't say anything… he was so stubborn not to tell her what he

thought about it. She was going to say something, but Luffy stood up and put on his hat ready to leave.

" Okay I think its time to go see the town," said Luffy looking at his whole crew.

They all nodded and got up and left the hotel together.

" Who wants to check the main block with me," asked Luffy as he turned around his head as he walked

towards the town.

" Sorry Luffy but I am going straight to the stores to go shopping," said Nami eying the stores ahead.

" And of coarse me being a gentleman I will " assist" Nami san by helping her pick her clothes," said Sanji

with a pleasant look.

" Im going to see if I can find tools for the ship I mean it's as bad as it is," said Ussop doing gestures.

" I want to check the library see if they have the latest article of herbiology," said Chopper.

Nami looked at Robin and then got an idea.

" Say Robin would you like to come with me to see the stores," asked Nami.

" Um… sure why not," she said smiling as Nami smiled back and Sanji smiled even harder… SANJI!

" NO" busted out Zoro without even thinking.

"Uh…no?" said Nami a bit confused.

" Erm… I mean I'll go on ahead with you," said Zoro eying Sanji.

" Whatever," said Nami turning towards the stores with Robin making Zoro and Sanji a bit behind.

" What are you doing," said Sanji a bit confused himself.

" Im making sure you don't do anything stupid eyebrows," said Zoro angrily.

Sanji returned Zoro's look and they both walked to catch up with Robin and Nami.

" Alright who wants to-

But before Luffy finished he was all alone everyone had left to there destinations.

" Alright more fun and candy for me," said Luffy cheerfully and he walked happily towards the central side

of the town.

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS 

Hey I did it chapter 12 is up and running… it took a while because I couldn't log in for some reason but now

im back. Only 8 chapters and ill reach my goal. By the way one of my reviewers asked if I read all the

Zorobin fanficts and my answer is yes and I've liked them all. Actually just recently I've been trying to see

if there was a song that would fit Zoro or Robin's life story and I think I've found it here it is.

**"Hurt" By Johnny Cash**

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

You guys really have to listen to it so you can get the beat of the song and how its sung. What do you guys think tell me in your reviews and also tell me how you liked this chapter! 

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	13. Chapter 13 What Do You Think

" Ahhhh…. Robin come quick… isn't that a beautiful dress… OHH it's also 40 off,"

exclaimed Nami as she looked at the far side rack in the store. Robin walked towards were Nami was and

looked at it and smiled at Nami, " I think it would be great on you".

Nami blinked and then looked at the dress again and wondered if she should try it,

Sanji noticing she was trying to decide encouraged her too.

" Ah yess Nami swan you should most defiantly try it on... or you Robin, either way it's all good," said Sanji

with hearts in his eyes. Zoro was leaning near the wall with his hands crossed looking at the dress in silence.

"… What do you think Zoro-kun," asked Robin turning towards him. Zoro widened his eyes… he didn't

think he would get to give his own opinions or say anything of that matter.

But Zoro didn't want to screw up the chance to not answer her so he thought about it looking at Robin then

looking back to the dress… he tried picturing in it and in his " Head" she looked good.

" Sure why not," said Zoro simply shrugging. Robin smiled and went to the dressing room with the dress

and Nami went with her (she had apparently picked a maroon dress just now) as Sanji and Zoro stayed

back Zoro closed his eyes and wondered why was he in a girls store waiting for someone and not to mention

having an annoying perverted shit ass cook with the weirdest curly eyebrow right next to him.

He didn't really need to think about it his answer was very obvious…. Robin.

" Oy Marimo head what's wrong with you…," said Sanji noticing Zoro's quietness.

" Nothing is wrong with me, which is more than I can say for you," said Zoro.

" Hey hey easy I don't want to fight you right now this is a lady's store they are trying to shop…. Besides I

recently found out that women believe it or not think that when two men fight constantly they think they are

_gay_," said Sanji putting one of his hands on his chin. Zoro raised his eyebrows in confusion.

" Your serious about that," said Zoro amazed.

Sanji nodded his head, " Yeah im serious"

Zoro put his head on the wall and thought about this for a while

If it were true then that would mean all the women would think that he and Sanji would be gay

Because they fought all the time. Zoro had to admit this was a very weird idea that women had.

"But im not gay," said Sanji quickly.

" Me neither," said Zoro reassuring.

" Good," said both of them at the same time.

For the first time in their life both men had agreed on something that did not involve some sort of violence.

A creaking door noise was made at the dressing room, which got Sanji and Zoro's attention.

Nami came out with her dress out which made Sanji very happy.

Zoro closed his eyes in annoyance as Sanji gave his comments towards Nami in that annoying love voice.

"Maroon is defiantly your color Nami Swan," said Sanji with the usual love look.

" Really… I was hopping it would be orange…," said Nami looking at herself on the mirror next to the wall.

" Uh… that too Nami swan… hell any color fits you perfectly," said Sanji.

_What a total kiss off… thank god I'll never be like that_," thought Zoro still with his eyes closed.

" Umm… Zoro… well…what do you think," said a nervous voice at his side.

"Hmm"? Zoro grunting as he opened his eyes and saw whom it was.

Right there was Robin with the dress and he looked at her in marveled.

" Uhhhh… y-y-you lo-look…very..very…-

" BEAUTIFUL," said Sanji finishing Zoro's sentence while starring at Robin.

Robin stood straight up while looking at Zoro blushing. 

" Yeah… said Zoro quickly closing his eyes so that Robin wouldn't look at his blush.

" You really like it Zoro," asked Robin.

" I said liked it didn't I," said Zoro looking at Robin.

Robin couldn't help but smile at Zoro's stubbornness; he said he liked it in a way of not just stating it.

" Alright I'll take it then," said Robin melting Zoro with her smile.

" Excellent… and you Nami-swan," asked Sanji looking at Nami.

" You bet," she said with a grin.

As Robin and Nami waited at the cash register in a line Sanji put his arm around Zoro,

" You know… for a swordsmen you're not bad… you still need some more practice though in getting girls, but if you want I'll help… I mean we are friends aren't we marimo head"?

Zoro looked at Sanji in shock and then he slowly smiled,

" Yeah I guess… but I don't need help in your " expertise" Im just fine,"

Sanji let go of Zoro and shrugged,

" Suit yourself…"

" Alright, but serious though let go of me your freaking me out," said Zoro still feeling an arm near his neck.

" Uh… I did let go," said Sanji raising his eyebrow.

Zoro looked at Sanji in surprise as Sanji's hand's were on his side… so if it wasn't him then who-

The hand rubbed its index finger on the side of Zoro's neck gently and then Zoro knew who it was as he looked at the line register… Robin was looking at Zoro with a very tense look.

Zoro lips slowly made a grin and he softly and gently touched Robin's hand pulling it more on his neck as he closed his eyes.

How he enjoyed her warmth through her hand… It had reminded him of when he was unconscious after losing to Eneru, he felt a soft hand carry him it felt so good.

Robin then walked over Zoro when she and Nami had payed for the dresses and she smiled at Zoro like nothing had happened, which made Zoro grin.

" Well lets go see what else this town has," said Nami cheerfully as she walked out the store with Robin, Zoro, and Sanji behind.

……………………………………….

…………………………………………..

……………………………………………….

" Sir we have arrived in Domaisly,"

" Very well… search for what we came for… and if its here…. I want you to bring it here,"

" And if we find it… what is there to do with this island," ?

" Destroy it, bombard it, whatever it takes this island must be destroyed if the rumors are true,"

" Sir… this is my hometown… I'll be difficult for me …."

" Hmm…. Kid its not just me it's the world government and the whole navy that's asking you…for justice,"

Ken Kutosaki looked up at his general

" I understand sir,"

Author's Comments 

Well there it is chapter 13………. I was gone for a while do to a lose of one of my family members but now im back and im ready to right some more! By the way if you don't get the name of the character in the end of this chapter maybe if you go …. I don't know… say chapter 10 …. Theres a character with the same last name. I want at least five reviews though before I make my next chapter so please remember to review…… by the way I made a forum for ZoRobin could you guys help me out please…. Its really neat you can talk all about ZoRobin Relationships… Moments….. History…. Etc…. So make sure to take a look see ya next time.****


	14. Chapter 14 Coming Home

" Ooooohh," exclaimed Luffy as he looked at meat hanging on a string in the tree house shaped meat market.

" Oy their want to buy some meat, just fresh deported a couple of hours ago," said the merchant chopping a pound of meat with a butcher knife.

Luffy blinked and looked at the merchant, then to his pockets…

Flashback 

" What's up Nami," asked Luffy before they left to Domaisly.

" Luffy… listen we are down to our last 34,000,000 belli… please don't try to spent it… I've already told this situation to everybody… its just you I haven't told," said Nami putting a couple of belli's in a blue leathery sack.

" 'Kay," said Luffy receiving the sack.

Flashback Over 

" Um… no thanks," said Luffy turning around to face the other stores.

The merchant just shrugged and looked at another person, " Excuse me sir would you like to buy some meat,".

Luffy looked around at the game spots it looked like a target practice game. Luffy smiled and went forward

looking forward to play… Nami wouldn't mind him spending just a third of a belli on a little game.

" Come everybody to the ball throwing contest win, get you a prize," said the owner with a ball in his hand throwing it up and down.

" Oy I'll play," said Luffy reaching for his sack of belli.

The men looked at Luffy with a mischievous look and gave Luffy a ball, " Alright the rules are simple throw the ball and aim it at the plastic jar".

" O…kay," said Luffy ready getting a good grip at the ball.

" Wait first give me a belli," said the game owner.

" Yeah here you go…" said Luffy handing the man a belli, after receiving it he moved back so Luffy could start the game.

There were a couple of people behind Luffy snickering and then Luffy overheard a young couple with the man saying, " Its not a plastic jar.. Its hard oak with a mixture of glass," …. " Poor kid,' said the girl.

Luffy smiled at this and he noticed a little girl at his left side and he looked at her and smiled, " Watch this,".

Luffy then got back a little and said, **"Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru (Pistol)"**

Luffy's hand streched and then it swong forward aiming the ball right at the jar with a hard colision.

The jar made a huge CLASH noise as it broke easily into small pieces and leaving people shocked.

" DUDE THAT GUY STRETCHED HIS FREAKING HAND," said one of the guys from the back.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU," said the guy with his couple.

" Me.. I hate the gomo gomo fruit… in other words.. im a rubber boy… see..," said Luffy stretching his face leaving the people more shocked.

Luffy ignored the people staring at him and went to the game owner, " Oy… you said I would get a prize,"

The man looked scared and was sweating as he reached for a stuffed animal and giving it to Luffy without a single word.

Luffy received the stuffed animal then he looked at it for a bit then turned to the little girl, " Here, You'll find a better use for it,".

The little girl looked at Luffy then received the toy with a bit of hesitation then smiled at him brightly," Thanks Mister".

Luffy made an even bigger grin then her, "You welcome".

Luffy then turned towards another place happy knowing he made someone's day

As he left he heard a voice from behind him, "Luffy… hey Luffy".

Luffy turned around and smiled watching his friend Ussop walk towards him.

" Yowsh Ussop what's up with that bag," asked Luffy-noticing Ussop carrying a backpack shaped bag.

" Oh these are stuff we need… you know supplies…" said Ussop.

" Actually I just finished up… want to find Zoro and the others," asked Ussop.

" Yeah sure," said Luffy smiling.

Suddenly Luffy heard a voice from behind " EXCUSE ME MISTER,".

Luffy turned around smiling finding the little girl with the stuff animal running towards him.

" Mister… I want to thank you again for the stuffed animal… im naming it Nico," said the little girl brigging the toy up to Luffy's face.

Luffy laughed, " Well pleasure to meet you,"

" Pleasure to meet you," said the girl shaking the stuff animal and changing her voice high pitched pretending to speak as the stuffed animal.

" MEAT DID YOU SAY MEAT," said Luffy looking around droling.

" Oy Luffy she meant **meet** not_ meat_," said Ussop.

" Ohhh," said Luffy with a goofy look.

The girl giggled, " your funny mister,".

" Thanks," said Luffy smiling.

" Actually I came to invite you to dinner," said the little girl smiling.

" Huh," said Luffy in confusion as Ussop snickered.

" Well you see when we met I was lost I couldn't find my mom after you left my mom found me and I told her all about you… she said I could Invite you… and all your friends if you want to dinner with us," said the girl.

" Wow… sounds great okay," said Luffy without thinking.

" Wait… why are you inviting us… are you guys having something special," asked Ussop.

" Yes actually… you see my big brother that's in the navy is coming over to visit since its his day of and we want to have a big dinner…" she said.

Ussop gulped " A marine….huh,".

" yeah.. and a good one…so are you guys coming," she asked.

" You bet," said Luffy smiling.

" Okay…by the way what your name," asked the little girl.

Luffy blinked then smiled brightly, " My name is Monkey D. Luffy".

" Great my name is Carine Kutosaki," she said with a smile.

…………………………………………………………………..

" How long has it been," said Ken looking at the sky as the wind blew his dark asian hair.

" Eight years… ive been away from my family…. Can't wait to see mom… Carine..Lin…,".

" Lin… has he improved his swordsmen ship… I hope so… bet hell be proud to see my new sword," Ken said grasping his swords hilt on his waist.

" I just hope Lieutenant Abeam is wrong… I just hope its not here," he said closing his eyes.

" I can't imagine what'll happen to this place if its here…. My home….," said Ken.

" What am I thinking… I should think positive… im HOME… I can't wait to come back," said Ken making his way towards the leaf plot and thinking of his destination….HOME…………………………………..

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS!**

Well I present you chapter 14…. Yes everything is going in order now…. So for all you action people get ready! ( Don't worry though all you ZoRobin lovers theres more of that too) Please Please Review….by the way do you remember how on the last chapter I said I wanted five reviews… I DID NOT WRITE THAT…. THAT WAS MY COUSIN…. You see she was over when I was finishing that chapter and she put that in when I wasn't looking…. I found this out when one of my reviewers pointed this out…. SO IM VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT….REVIEWS SHOULD NOT BE FORCED THEY SHOULD BE GIVEN UNFORCEFULLY…. AND ILL MAKE SURE TO WRITE SOME MORE AND YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME….KEEP IT UP YOU GUYS ALWAYS MOTIVATE ME…

SEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	15. Chapter 15 Confesions

"Nami, lets go back to the hotel… I'll prepare something special for you and Robin chan for dinner," said Sanji carrying two bags while Zoro carried three boxes of shoes.

"….. Robin want to call it quits," asked Nami turning to Robin who was putting on her usual hat.

" Im fine with stopping," said Robin a hand on her waist.

" Okay then… but we should met Luffy and the others first no," suggested Zoro looking back to Nami.

Nami looked up then got a hard look on her face, " okay fine… I suppose that's a good idea then Sanji can make dinner,".

At the word "dinner" a memory flashback occurred in Zoro's head.

FLASHBACK " Wait Zoro…"Zoro turned to see Lin with his eyes opening and kicking rocks in the ground. " Um… I have to go to school right now… but if your not busy… could you have dinner with me and my mom…im sure she won't mind she likes visitors," he said still glancing down at the ground. Zoro thought about it for a while and knew he had never done something like this.. but what the heck ." Alright kid… I'll meet you here when Im ready," said Zoro smiling ." Thanks Mister Zoro…," said Lin finally looking up at him. END OF FLASHBACK 

Zoro stopped and looked at his friends, " Ah… something came up to me just now… you see-

ZORO…. GUYS HEY OVER HERE, said Luffy running along with Ussop and Chopper at his side.

They caught up with them Luffy waited no longer to tell them about there invitation, he took a while explaning this to them.

" Really," said Nami shocked.

" Yup she said she would invite us… really nice kid, her name's Carine Kutosaki," said Luffy smiling.

" WHAT," said Zoro shocked with the girl's last name.

Luffy looked a bit confused, " I said… she's a really nice kid, her names Carine Kutosaki,".

" I know that last name," said Zoro.

" Really… how," asked Luffy.

" Umm.. it's a long story….lets just say I met a boy whose last name was the same as the girl you were talking about…. And he too invited me over dinner," said Zoro looking at Robin to see her reaction.

Robin looked at him a bit thoughtful… she wondered why he didn't tell her this earlier…

" So are you saying we got invited to dinner by two kids that could possible be related," asked Ussop.

" It doesn't matter lets go," said Luffy ready to go.

" …………." The rest of the crew looked at each other in concern.

" Come on…. Don't be wossy's lets go," said Luffy with a wide grin.

" Alright I'll go besides im already invited," said Zoro looking at Luffy.

" Ill go too then," said Robin smiling at Zoro who gave her a small grin.

" If your going Robin ill go," said Nami brightly.

Eventually the whole crew left towards the ship to drop out the bags of supplies they bought as well as merchandise.

Zoro had told them that the boy said he would met him up at the place they met ( only problem was he forgot were it was) fortunately they met up with the little girl and she greeted them all and asked them to follow her.

As they walked towards the girls direction Zoro walked next to Robin, " Robin…"

" Hmm"? Robin looked at him with a smile.

Zoro said nothing instead he put his arm around her neck witch surprised Robin and Zoro himself.

" Zoro everybody's here… they might…-

Zoro touched her hair softly with his hand that was around Robin, " I don't care anymore Robin… Im not scared that everybody's here…. I….love you…," said Zoro shocked at himself.

Robin stopped walking and turned to him… her heart stopped pounding for a second… he had just admitted his feelings towards her…

" Zoro… I…." said Robin having trouble breathing for some reason.

" I've loved you since the first second you joined our crew…" Zoro said feeling her warm skin as he touched her cheek with his fingertips now that they stopped walking.

Robin closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his touch… then she opened her eyes " Why all of a sudden have you-

" Changed" said Zoro finishing her sentence.

He put his other hand around her waist, " Not to long ago I finally realized… my life isn't what its all cracked up to be… if… if something were to happen to me… I would never forgive myself in the afterlife… not telling you how much I love you," said Zoro.

Robin's eyes grew immensely and Zoro slowly leaned his head towards hers and he felt her breath… her perfume… her scent… he felt her lips as he pressed his lips towards hers gently.

Robin too kissed him back and enjoyed every second of it his body felt good towards hers, she wanted more, but she stopped and broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder.

" Sometimes Zoro…. I swear to god…. Sometimes…"

Zoro grinned and leaned to her ear, " I love you… nothing can change that… nothing… I'll always be there for you….no matter what,".

Zoro stopped grinning when he felt drops of liquids on his shoulder… he turned to look at her she was crying.

"Hey… what's wrong," asked Zoro looking deep into her mysterious blue eyes.

"… I've realized … im in love with an idiot," she said with a sob and a giggle.

Zoro thought she might be crying of happiness.

" Im not an idiot," said Zoro grinning again.

" Apparently you are… love has fooled you," said Robin looking up to him and smiling.

" Then I am an idiot," said Zoro kissing her forehead.

Nami was watching all along and she smiled, " Come on you two love doves we got to keep moving,".

Zoro and Robin blushed, as they walked with the rest to the invitation dinner.

And although the crew didn't know it…. A relationship between two people had just gotten very very strong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ken knocked on the door of his family's house a bit nervous towards what his families' reaction might be.

The door opened up and a woman with long black hair came out and had a very hard smile on her face.

" Ken," she said immediately hugging his oldest son.

" I was so worried you wouldn't make it… are you okay… are you tired…. Are you injured…. Are you hungry…. Why haven't you written," she said relieving her hug and checking her son's body for bruises.

_Mothers_ thought Ken smiling.

" Im fine mother… just hungry but im sure once I get some of my mother's food ill be better," said Ken with a gently smile.

" You bet… now come in… watch the cealing… you've gotten so much taller," said his mother as he ducked a bit as he came inside the house.

He took a hard glance around the house… everything was just like it was before he left… except the clock was put on the kitchen now not in the living room.

" Mother where's Carine and Lin," asked Ken eager to met them, to see how they changed…

" Carine is coming… she went to get some of her friends to come over… there actually older people not her age but she insists on bringing them over… I don't mind… do you," asked his mom as she turned around from making the table.

" Of course not… she should have friends who are they…" asked Ken bending down and looking at a little fish tank that was not there before he left.

" Don't know,…" she said going back to making the table.

She stopped and she turned to Ken, " Wait I forgot to tell you… Lin also invited someone… he said this man helped him get confidence to himself,".

Ken tapped on the glass of the tank and smiled as the fish swam to a corner in alert, " Really whats his name,"

His mother looked down then looked back up, " Now Lin mentioned me his name…. what was it… ah yes… something… like…_Roronoa Zoro_," she said.

" WHAT," said Ken getting up and looking at his mom.

" What's wrong? " asked her mom.

" Nothing forgive me…," said Ken.

He knew exactly who that was… the infamous bounty hunter…Roronoa Zoro the man everybody said was a demon inside a human body… but he knew he should not worry his mom.

" Ah look Ken here they come right now," said his mom smiling looking at the strangers with her daughter.

" Mom… please stay inside," said Ken putting his right hand on his swords hilt on his waist as he walked outside.

" Ken….?"\

As Ken made his way outside he stood firm, ready incase of combat… he looked at the strangers as they came in view… and it was who Ken thought they might be… the _Straw Hat Crew_ the same ones who killed Crocodile… the same people that destroyed a Marine base… the same people that escaped one of the three admirals of the Navy… the same people who took down the secret world government group known as CP9.

" Hey is that you big brother… it is you," said Carine running towards him and hugging him.

" Big brother… I've missed you so much,"

" Big brother…. What's wrong," said Carine as Ken didn't hug her or even looked at her… he just looked forward to the straw hats.

Luffy walked forward with his crew, his hands behind his head smiling.

" STRAW HATS…DON'T MAKE ONE MORE MOVE…. ," said Ken taking out his sword.

Luffy stopped smiling and looked at him in confusion.

" Why what's wrong," said Carine.

" Get inside Carine," said Ken softly.

"But big brot-

" I said get inside," said Ken.

Carine ran inside and hugged her mother scared.

" You are not welcomed here," said Ken pointing his sword at them.

" I don't want any trouble… so I suggest you leave," said Ken.

Luffy stepped forward, " I think there's a misunderstand-

"DON'T COME NEAR ME," warned Ken aiming his sword down.

Luffy ignored him, " Come on lets not fig-

" Santoryou Reimpa," said Ken

In a split second he slashed Luffy to the ground.

" Luffy," Chopper cried as the rest of the crew were in shock.

_I have to protect my family no matter what_ thought Ken aiming his sword in case of another attack.

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS 

Okay I present you chapter 15 and im not going to say anything so that I wont ruin what happens next…..

Pretty suspenseful now though right and finally Zoro tells Robin his feelings towards her………..please

review……………..more is coming up…………………….

Seee Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"


	16. Chapter 16 Confusion On Both Sides

Luffy placed a hand on the ground as leverage to get up from that previous surprise assault.

The attack was so strong it actually made his straw-hat fall of his head.

Ken stood there swetdropped waiting for a possible attack from straw hat.

All of the crew watched in silence as Luffy got up and awaits for what was going to happen.

Luffy finally managed to get up and picked up his straw hat beside himself.

" Hey… you know what's going to happen… right," said Luffy placing his hat back on his ruffled hair.

Ken gave a small mélange grin…, " Yeah… I do,".

Nami stepped forward looking at her captain, " Luffy don't make haste choices… lets first talk this over so that there is no misunderstanding,".

" SCREW IT… this guy attacked ME first," said Luffy angrily pointing at Ken.

Lin had just left his school and was heading for his house.

As he walked closer and closer to his house he noticed more than a few people close to his house's doorsteps.

" Who could that be… is it Zoro… nah I said I was going to meet him up later…," said Lin out loud as he ran now towards his house with eagerness.

The closer he got he heard one of the strangers voices…it was a female voice…, " Luffy we came for an invitation not a fight… ugh… Sanji… Zoro… help me out here,".

Lin gave a small shock noise as he ran towards the strangers now close to seeing there appearances.

As he came close all of the strangers looked at his arrival and that's when he saw a familiar face…but it wasn't Zoro….

" Ken… is that you…," asked Lin as he saw his big brothers face closely.

Ken looked at his little brother with a vacant expression as he still grabbed his wrapped sword's hilt.

Lin looked at what his brother glanced at hardly… it was a boy with straw hat wearing a casual shirt and was followed with other people he did not recognize… then he saw Zoro's face among them and Lin smiled.

" Hey Zoro-kun,"

Zoro looked at Lin who was calling at him and gave him a small smile.

Ken looked at Lin the back to Zoro in confusion, " Lin what are you-

" Ken why do you have your sword out," interrupted Lin walking at his brother's side.

Ken ignored his brother and glanced at Luffy STILL waiting for an attack.

Lin looked at his brother then looked at Luffy and that's when he put two with two together and figured out what was happening.

" Why are you fighting them… they are our guests," said Lin walking to his brother as he pushed Ken's sword low at the ground.

" WHAT…. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY-

" I invited one of them… and I guess he brought his friends," said Lin looking at Zoro.

Carine finally came back outside along with her mother, " Actually… I invited the rest," .

" OH….," Exclaimed Lin now knowing what the other people were doing here.

Ken slowly pointed at the straw hats while talking, " Wait… you invited…. These…. These… fugitive pirates to dinner with us… they don't deserve it… not even a glass of water.

Lin frowned at his brother, " Why do you hate pirates so much," ?

Ken looked at his brother in shock, " THEY ARE PIRATES…PIRATES ARE NOT GOOD PEOPLE,".

Ken pointed his finger yet again at the straw hats, but this time quivering, " All they care about is rating people's money, homes, and lives, they are not good."

Sanji took a cigarette out and lit it, " Oy… Luffy… this guy is getting on my nerves,".

Luffy turned to Sanji then back at Ken, " We aren't like that… I don't have just a crew… they are all my friends,".

Ken looked at Luffy raising his eyebrows, " Friends… right…. That's what it stars out with right…. Then they become… companions… then they become servants… then they become ruthless henchmen,".

Luffy got very pissed at Ken's last remark, " Take that back,"!

Ken gave a sly grin, " No… I won't… because its true… that's what you're crew is doing… think about it…destroyed a marine base… brought down one of our most sacred marine headquarters Ernest Lobby… that is proof of your crimes,".

Ken then looked at the other crewmembers, " You are all criminals… I mean you have a man whose currently worth 100,000,000 belli… you have a thief … a sharpshooter… a bounty hunter…. And a women who leaves a plague wherever she goes,".

Robin stiffened her face at his last remark, and Zoro held a very HARD grip on one of his kitanas.

Sanji put out his cigarette " YOU BASTARD…. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ROB-

Ussoph held Sanji back a bit, " hey Sanji don't do anything stupid,".

Zoro glanced at Ken and finally spoke, " Oy… if you want to talk trash about us let **US** KNOW….but…. if you are looking for a fight….let **ME** know,".

Ken looked at Zoro for a while then glanced back at Luffy… his odds were against him… two to one…

Luffy looked at Zoro firmly, " Zoro… don't fight,".

Zoro looked at his captain for a while then he told Luffy he wouldn't fight in his own way by letting go of his kitana.

Ken's mother glanced at the troubled scene, " I don't know whats happening… but I will permit any fights on my property… if you want to stay for dinner… you may… but there will be no fighting," 

Ken looked at his mother… " Mother why are you defending them,".

She looked at his son and stated, " I am not defending anybody here… Im just tired… and I want to see a nice night… with no violence,".

Ken looked at his mother with a deep look, " I thought of all people…. You would understand my loathe for pirates… I mean….after what happened to dad….,"

She then got a hard glance on her face.

Ken looked all around him, and then he placed his sword back to its keeper and smiled,

" So… I see…. If my own family… does not want to support my marine cause… the same marines who risk their lives for all innocent bystanders…. Then that would make my family… traitors,".

Lin and Carine looked at their big brother in surprised shock and their mom glanced at his son,

" I was right earlier today… you have changed…. Ever since you've been it the marines you have stopped communicating with your family … never mailed… never wrote… you're not the same Kenshin I used to know….," .

Ken turned his back on his mom annoyed, " You would not understand….,"

He then looked at Luffy again, " You know… your grandpa was a god man a great marine brave…. To bad you ruined his name…. but you know what keep your crew…er… I mean ' friends' and life your live…but then your going to crash and burn like all the other great pirates like Gold Roger… and that insolent fool Shanks whose currently going to war with the world government,",

Luffy tightened his first in rage.

Ken gave one more smirk, " Now if you excuse me… I've been around a lot of traitors for one night,".

He then turned to leave but before that he gave one good look at his little brother Lin, " Your still my little brother… you're the only strong backbone of this family…. Im sorry I won't get to see your swordsman skills…perhaps sometime in the future when you join the marines… you can show me,".

Ken pat on Lin's head's a bit roughly then walked off leaving everybody behind.

Zoro looked at his captain who was still a bit taken back on what Ken said last to him.

Then he gave one small sigh_, " What a nice family"._

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS!**_

I present to you chapter 16 !

Alright you know the drill…. Read and Review….

Review now and you can get a free ipod TM

free ipod TM will be given to you after you mail me

at muffinmansomething .com…. I will mail you back and

will receive your free product at two to eitght months….

This is just a joke don't take it personally and don't go to that email I made it up… although I wonder if its real… let me click…NO… ( I hit my right hand that's on the mouse pad witch wants to click on it)

But seriously Please give me your reviews……………….more chapters are coming up………….

See yaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	17. Chapter 17 No More Hiding It

After ken had left everybody else were feeling awkward for what just happened.

Nobody had dared say a word; somebody had to break the silence.

Robin looked up at the disappearing sun, " Its getting dark…"

Zoro turned to her and looked up , " Yeah I guess…."

Ken's mother looked up and smiled suddenly, " Well come on in….before it gets dark,"

Zoro looked at her oddly… she just smiled like nothing bad had happened at all…. Huh

But the crew didn't want to be told twice so they went inside the house.

Zoro looked around as he went inside… it was a good conditioned house it smelled like apple cinnamon… it was very refreshing.

He looked at the furniture; there were a couple of sofas a centerpiece a bookshelf and a grandfather clock at the left far corner.

There was quite a collection of old antics witch seemed to only interest Robin really…

Zoro sighed as Robin approached the mirrored case of antics; he had never really found an interest in antics.

Ken's mother closed the door lightly as everybody stepped inside, " Please make yourself feel at home,"

Zoro looked at her…. Why would that guy want to leave when he's got a kind mother…..

Sanji looked at the kitchen immediately, " Ma'am if you want I'll be more than happy to help you make dinner,"

But Ken's mom didn't listen to Sanji she was busy looking at Chopper, " …. Are you a reindeer,"

Chopper looked annoyed, "………….."

Nami decided to do something before Chopper starts yelling, " So… what exactly is that miss," she said pointing at a gem on top of the countertop of the living room.

Ken's mom looks at Nami to see what she's talking about, " Ah.. that belonged to my grandpa he was a diamond forger… he had a little business for a while right here in Domaisly, before he passed away,".

Nami looked back at the gem with interest, that's when Luffy turned to her and blurted out, " Nami… don't think about stealing it,".

Nami immediately placed her hand on Luffy's mouth and forced a nervous laugh as Ken's mother looked at her confused, " Hah ha…. What are you talking about…. Stealing I never…. Steal,".

" Hami your furting me," muffled Luffy as Nami forced her hand harder on Luffy's face.

Ken's mom was now paying attention to Sanji as he asked to help make dinner.

Then Nami let go of Luffy and whispered to his ear, " If you say something like that out loud again I'll kill you… If you make any stupid comments I'll kill you,".

Luffy looked at her confused, " But aren't you a thief,"

Zoro walked towards a big set of medals and awards at a wooded shelf and read them out loud.

" This is awarded to Major Kenshin Kutosaki for excellence of leadership,"

Zoro looked at the other awards… most were for him… although there was a couple awards who were given for someone named Isgrant Kensin….

" Who could that be …," wondered Zoro looking at an award that was his.

" …. Zoro what are you looking at," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Ussop looking at his gaze.

" Ah.. its nothing just looking around," said Zoro not looking at the awards anymore, but to his friends.

Ussop looked at him gloomily, " Oh….."

Ussop looked pretty pale and Zoro noticed this, so he tried to find out what was wrong.

" Hey Ussop… something bothering you," asked Zoro looking at Ussop worriedly.

Now that Zoro looked at Ussop even closer he didn't look good at all.

Ussop looked down for a while then muttered something

" Is it true….."

Zoro looked at Ussop even harder, " What speak up a bit… I can't hear you really good,".

Ussop swallowed hard still looking down then said with his lips a bit dry, " I said…. Is it true….,"

Zoro looked at Ussop puzzled, " Is it true..? What do you mean Ussop… what's true."

Ussop finally looked up at Zoro now, " Is it true… what that Ken guy said…am I just a sharpshooter… and…. Am …. I… a coward?"

Zoro looked at Ussop now clearly, " Ah… is that's what's bothering you… don't sweet it… he doesn't know what he was saying,"

Ussop didn't leave his previous state, " But… am I a coward though…. Do I always run away…,"

Zoro sighed and looked at Ussop, " Ussop… you aren't a coward…. You have helped us a lot,"

Ussop looked at Zoro, " I have….. how…?"

Zoro thought about it, " Well… you've … um… you have made Nami's weapon… and you are the one who drew our flag," .

Ussop gave a small proud smile, " I did? …. I did didn't I,".

Zoro nodded, " Yeah so don't worry about anything… your just fine."

Ussop's smile widened, " Yeah your right… I the great Ussop will always be needed in your crew,"

He turned back to were Chopper and Luffy were messing with each other, " Hey Chopper you know a long time ago I used to be the best in that game… why I recall never losing…. Nobody would ever be able to pin me to the ground,".

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance, " Yeah… that's the old Ussop alright,".

He turned to were the antics were and Robin wasn't there, he turned and saw Robin on the sofa with a small book.

He walked towards her and tried to make out the title of the book, but there wasn't a title,".

Robin already sensing someone was behind her smiled, " What are you doing Zoro,".

He looked at the book then at her, " Nothing…," .

Robin shrugged, and continued reading.

Zoro again tried to see a title but there was again nothing.

Robin wasn't reading really she was just waiting to see what Zoro was trying to do.

" Zoro… are you sure your doing anything,".

Zoro looked at the book and said nothing.

Robin finally turned to him and saw his glance at the book.

" Zoro… do you want to read it," asked Robin closing the book and waiving it.

Zoro gave a stubborn look, " No,"

" Do you want to know what its called ?"

" No,"

" Do you need anything, then?"

" NO,"

Robin looked at him puzzled now, either he liked being stubborn or he liked teasing her.

Zoro looked at the book again and finally found a title at the very top left side of the cover it read "Philosophy of Rio Poneglyph Vo. III".

Zoro wondered were he heard Rio Poneglyph before….

Robin smiled at Zoro's stubbornness… " Zoro… come sit over here,"

Zoro looked around there was only one seat left and that was used by Ussop who was telling Luffy and Chopper his so called " adventures stories".

So the only seat that was there was the one Robin was sitting on….

So Zoro decided to sit on the ground next to her, when Robin knew what he was going to do she said, " No.. don't sit on the ground…,"

Zoro looked confused now, " … Where should I sit then,".

Robin raised her eyebrows smiling, " We can share this seat…. Can't we," added Robin with a sly smile.

Zoro flushed a bit, and then closed his eyes, " Fine… scoot over," he said trying to sound casual.

As Zoro sat Robin got up a bit then rested on his lap and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

As soon as that happened Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, and Sanji gave the two couple a startled look.

Zoro looked back at them, " What"

Silence……………….

" Are… you two….. uh… together," muttered Ussop.

" ………..," Chopper looked down without saying a word.

Sanji who was in the kitchen making dinner unbelievably did not say a word….. although muttered something about "Robin wants him" and " I need a pack of cigarettes"

Luffy just smiled, that was his way of doing things most of the time.

Nami who was talking with the little girl Carine smiled at the two and was glad they had finally expressed themselves.

Ussop who looked intrigued asked the couple some questions….and every time Zoro and Robin would say together the same answer for ussop's questions….

" Does this mean you two are-

" Yes"

" So do two feel great about thi-

" Yes"

" And…. Are you two going too……….

"…………….NO"

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS 

Well there you have it chapter 17!

Well I wasn't able to log on for a couple of day so I wrote A LOT in this chapter…. (Had to do something)

Im glad you guys enjoy this love story…. But im afraid there has to be some action later on…. It doesn't

mean that this romance story is coming to an end though…. And about Ken…. Don't be so quick to judge… he has his reasons for hating pirates…. You'll soon find out…. Tell you what Im going to try something different Im going to give you a part from a chapter…. Not the next chapter but a chapter that is more ahead then the one that is coming up and Im going to see how you like it so if you don't want to know don't read the area that is in the underlined section…… Hope you like it…………………………

Robin looked at Zoro now in wonder as they stood there on the bedroom in silence.

Finally the question she wanted to ask him way long before they went to that Pub had been answered.

Their feelings for each other was now finally settled.

They just looked at each other with very tense looks.

Zoro finally approached her and grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply.

Robin was not sure if she was ready for this, but she could not wait any longer herself.

She wrapped her arms around him and slowly removed his shirt.

Zoro rubbed his thumbs around her waist and pulled up her shirt and he slowly pulled her down.

Still kissing each other deeply Robin felt his bare shoulders and enjoyed every second of it.

Zoro put his arms around Robin's upper shoulders and slowly rubbed Robin's bra and finally he pressed on the elastic latch and released it.

Robin knew he was going to…and she wanted him to……

That's enough of a sneak peek…. Don't you think?

Im not telling you what chapter this will be… so I don't ruin it but I hope you liked it and more chapters are

coming up…. Please remember to REVIEW!

See Yaaaaaaaaaaa!


	18. Chapter 18 Suprise Call

Ken Kutosaki walked past the main town of Domaisly going back to the harbor port.

He shivered as he grabbed the Marine jacket he had more tightly around him.

It had been a long time he had last came here, making him forget how chilly it was at night.

He walked towards the small bridge connecting to the landing bay ships.

He looked at the Marine ship standing right in front of him. He approached it and walked towards the latter.

When he got into the ship the guards next to it stiffened up and raised their right hands over their heads.

" Welcome back captain,"

Ken gave a lazy salute back and left towards the general's room.

As he walked towards it he could hear someone's voice mumble at the general's room. 

"…**. Yes im aware of that sir….. yes a research team has been sent…yes everthin-**

(Door Cracks Open)

" **Hold on sir someone's here,"** said Lieutenant Abeam looking at Ken.

He got on the phone snail again, "** Yes… I'll talk to you later sir… bye,"**

Lieutenant Abeam turned of the snail and looked at Ken in disregard, 

"…..Ken ? Aren't you suppose to be with your family," Asked Abeam looking puzzled.

Ken looked at the Marine sign at the front of the room, " I… had a little-ah ' Family argument'.

Lieutenant Abeam shock his head with a frown, " Oy kid… Why did you do that… your family should be your closest thing to you,".

Ken looked at his superior officer, " Ah… lieutenant…. The marines **are** my closest things,".

Abeam's frown deepened, " Im telling you kid… your taking what you have for granted… you'll never now just how much you'll miss them until you lose them… I had to find that out myself the hard way,"

Ken gave a small-annoyed grunt, " I wish to change the subject…. Just now… did our general call..?"

Abeam gave one worried small look at Ken then gave up, " Yes that was him… he'll be with us in as little as 3 days…,"

Ken walked towards one of the seats in the office, " Is everything going to plan?"

As Ken sat down Abeam leaned back on his chair, "Yes… a research team has been sent to the deep ruins of the ancestral tree… if what our scientist said is true…. The sacred stone should be down there…."

Ken spoke as he looked up at the ceiling, " You do know the outcome of this will be right…. If we take the stone out, this place will lose their power source….".

" Meaning this place will lose its town basically," said Abeam nodding.

" Yes Ken… I now the risk… but it's an order from our superiors…. We can't do anything about it, but do as we are told," said Abeam clutching his hands together with a sigh.

" Its times like these that make you think what side your on:" said Abeam.

Ken looked shocked, " What do you mean,"

Abeam leaned his head back, " Im feeling that more and more marines are over misunderstanding…. Think about it Ken…. Why is it that Eneas Lobby was destroyed."

Ken looked down, he did not want to answer that.

Abeam waited for Ken's answer for a while then after a moment Abeam spoke again, " I'll tell you…. It wasn't pirates it was **us**,"

Ken looked up furious, " Wrong it was one man who was selfish that set the buster call,"

Abeam looked at Ken tiredly, " Your right it was one man….one man caused all that damage….. You don't think that another man could do the same thing,"

Ken gave an arrogant look, " I don't know… but still marines are good… we belive in all that is justice….,"

Abeam gave a small smile, " You'll never let your arrogance fool you…. Huh,"

Just when Ken was going to say something the snail phone rang.

" Ring Ring" Abeam looked at Ken for a moment then anwered the call and put it on speaker.   
" Hello…. This is luitenant Abeam," " Abeam…. What are you doing at the generals room…"said a strong rough voice. Ken gave a sly smile… he knew who it was. " Oy…. How are you doing Captain Smoker," Ken said hoping he would recognize his Ken's voice. 

"…**.. Abeam tell Captain Ken he can't addres me as ' oy' but 'sir'**," said Smoker who was surely grining wherever he was.

Ken grinned, " Ah… sorry… I always lacked manners,"

Abeam smiled, " Sorry sir, I try my best to teach him _some_ manners… but that's beside the point… why is it you called Smoker,"

" **I was going to report a file to him… but… I guess hes not there….,"**said Smoker who was in some place raining, because there was a bit of static.

" Yes hes gone for the moment, but he'll be back shortly…but you can go on and report the file to me now… and I'll leave it here later for him," said Abeam placing a folder down the table and opening it.

" **Actually… I was thinking of reporting it to him in person,"** said Smoker.

Abeam looked surprised, " Oh… is it that important….were working on something right now I don't think it would be wise to-

" Hold on a second…. You know I don't like being told what to do." Said Smoker. Ken gave a small smile, he admired Smokers attidute… sort of like his own. Abeam sighed, " Alright… fine I won't tell you what to do…. But still you shou- 

"**Ken Tell me were you are," ** Smoker said ignoring Abeam.

" We are at Domaily Rode Island… sir," said Ken slowly with the last word.

" **Domailsy… uh…. Not for from were we are…. If I go all out I should we should be there by tomorrow afternoon,"**said Smoker breathin hard…. Probaly exhaling his ciggars.

Ken looked confused, " We…what do you mean by we ?"

" **I mean myself and my protégé**," said Smoker.

Ken got it now, " Ohh yeah… Sergeant Major Tashigi,"

" _What… who said my name,"_ said a different voice from the speaker.

" I did Major…," said Ken.

" _Sorry… I heard my name and I thought you were adressing me," _Tashigi apologizing.

" Its okay," said Ken.

Abeam placed the folder in his hands back to the drawer,

" Smoker… tell me… how does it feel to be awarded after what happened in Alabasta,"

"…**. What are you a reporter now…As much as I like getting awarded and reconized it wasn't me who decerved all the credit… actually it was that straw-hat and his crew,"**

" **I hate him… him and his brother… that's why im trying to find them and bring them to the marines…,"** Said Smoker again making that exahaling noise.

Ken smiled at what Smoker said, " Smoker…about straw- hat… hes here… with his crew,"

"………………………"

" _Their there… including Roronoa ?" _Asked Tashigi surprised.

" Yeah all of them," said Ken.

"………………………**."**

" Smoker… im surprised your not saying anything," said Abeam raising his eyebrows.

" **What do you want me to say…. Im speechless,"** said Smoker quiting the exhaling noise.

Ken tried to picture Smoker speechless, but he couldn't.

" So then… tomorrow afternoon we'll expect your arrival," said Ken folding his hands.

" **Nope… change of plans tomorrow morning,"** said Smoker.

Ken sighed at Smoker's anticipation, " Do you honestly have nothing to do, but fight straw-hat ?"

" **Tomorrow then,"** said Smoker ignoring Ken.

Then the call was ended, and Ken and Abeam looked at each other.

" That man…. If only he would do what he gets asked for he just might be an admiral," said Abeam dissapointedly.

" I admire him…. He does things on his own pace," said Ken smilling.

" Speaking of working on pace I have to go to back to work…. I was left in charge until our generals comes back," said Abeam.

Ken headed to the door, " I understand I'll go on and get some shut eye,"

" Wait Ken," said Abeam.

Ken stopped and turned to him, " Yeah"

"….. try not to do something stupid… I know you after all," said Abeam raisin his eyebrows.

Ken smiled, " No promises there,"

Ken then closed the door behind him leavin Abeam even more worried.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS!**_

Here it is chaper 18 sorry there is no ZoRobin here, but please just be patient it will come very soon….

And if your waiting for the chapter from the sneak peak you REALLY need to be patient…..

More is coming up…………….PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!

See Yaaaaaaaaaaa!


	19. Chapter 19 Do You Like Kids

" Ah… Mrs. Kutosaki this was so gooood," said Luffy sticking out his stomach.

Mrs. Kutosaki smiled, " Your welcomed… your cook helped me out too," 

Everybody was at the table after dinner and were having conversations.

" Hey Zoro… take a look at my sword… well actually it was my fathers sword…" said Lin walking downstairs from his rooms with a sword.

He led Zoro hold it and Zoro examined it for a while and gave it back.

" Nice… your dad a swordsmen…." Asked Zoro.

Lin nodded, " You bet he was… he was amazing he was a 'Nitouryuu' style swordsmen.

" Two swords huh," said Zoro.

" Yup, He was awarded so many times all his awards are down at the basement, we put some of his best awards are up at the glass container,"

Zoro looked at the glass container and remembered the name 'Isgrant Kenshin'.

" Is that your dad Isgrant Kenshin," asked Zoro.

" Yeah his full name is Isgrant Kenshin Kutosaki my big brother was named after him," said Lin a bit sadly.

" I guess its because they looked so alike that he was chosen to be called that," said Lin.

Zoro looked around, " So were is your dad,"

Lin looked down, " He past away…."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, " Oh… im sorry,"

" Its okay… it was years ago," said Lin forcing a smile.

" So… how did he die," asked Luffy who was hearing on the conversation as well as everybody else.

" Well he was a Marine…," said Lin.

" A marine ?" said Luffy.

" Yeah… he was good….he died on his last call of duty." Said Lin.

"A group of pirates invaded a small marine base and set it on fire… my dad was sent to help them as well as other marines… when they got there the pirates were all captured or killed…," said Lin slowly.

" Well he was sent to go inside the burning base he saved some of the trapped marines and managed to get them out," said Lin.

" When he got out he was needed to go back were the pirates were captured… some of them had escaped… they said he fought one of them… my dad cornered the pirate, but he didn't kill him he told the pirate he would take him to jail, but he wouldn't kill him."

" The pirate agreed to this, but when my dad turned his back on him for a second… the pirate had taken out a revolver and shot him… my dad died immediately after the shot…. I now this story, because a close friend of him was there and saw everything." Said Lin.

" What happened to the pirate?" Asked Chopper.

" He was caught and sentenced to death," said Lin.

" All of my family has gotten over it… well all but Ken… he's really never learned to like pirates… that's why he was furious with you Luffy- san," said Lin.

" Ken went to the Marines when he was in fourteen… he quit school…. And left….he made a vow to bring what he calls ' Justice' to all," said Lin.

" He's not a bad person though Luffy- san if you got to now him… he's a really nice guy," Lin said looking at Luffy.

Luffy looked at Lin carefully, " But it doesn't matter though…. You said so yourself, he hates pirates,"

Lin looked down for a moment, " Well….he…."

Lin knew nothing else to say….. there was silence for a while.

Zoro looked at the sword Lin had brought and wondered something, " Hey… you said your dad had two swords… so where's the other one,"

Lin looked at Zoro, " Ken took it… he uses it now… but when I saw his sword earlier…that wasn't it….,"

" Hey lets change the subject something more cheerful," smiled Nami.

So for a while there was just friendly conversations then they went to the main room and had fun.

Zoro unlike his friends went outside and relaxed a bit enjoying the night.

It was a bit chilly, but apart from that it was nice outside.

He could hear the noise of happy voices from inside.

As he closed his eyes he heard the voices, but were messing with his senses it made him dizzy and tired.

He would have gone to sleep if Robin didn't open the door and joined him.

When he looked at her he smiled and wondered why she was out here…

" Zoro… Mrs. Kutosaki made coffee and I just thought you might want some," said Robin with two cups on each hand.

Zoro sat up as Robin sat down on the porch next to him, " Thanks," he said as he received the drink.

" What is it," asked Zoro looking at the drink's dark color.

" Im not sure… want to find out," asked Robin looking down at her drink.

They both took a sip, but Zoro took too much and exclaimed as his tongue burned.

" What is it Zoro," asked Robin looking at Zoro holding his mouth.

" Nothing… just burned my tongue," said Zoro sticking his tongue out to relax.

Robin gave a small laugh… not a chuckle, but a laugh….he could hear her laugh all day.

Robin noticed Zoro was staring at her, " What…"

" Don't stop…," said Zoro.

" What ?" said Robin confused.

" Don't stop laughing…" said Zoro.

Robin felt a bit embarrassed, " Why… its nothing special…."

Zoro touched her hair with one of his hands. " It is to me,"

Robin closed her eyes, " Zoro…your hand is cold…."

Zoro ignored her and kissed her deeply putting down the drink he had.

Robin looked a bit dazed, but she too kissed him back putting her arms around his neck making him get closer.

They deepened their kiss even more, but Zoro moved his leg and knocked Robin's drink on him.

" AHHH !"

Robin stopped and looked at him, " What happened.

" I spilled your drink on me," said Zoro holding his leg.

Robin laughed which made Zoro angry.

" Hey stop laughing."

" I thought you said for me to not stop laughing,"

" I did, but I don't want you laughing right now," said Zoro.

They looked at each other then laughed.

" Man is this stupid," said Zoro smiling.

Robin laughed and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They were quiet for a while…then Zoro wondered something….

" Hey Robin… do you like kids…" he asked.

She opened her eyes in surprise… " What,"

" Kids," repeated Zoro. "You know little kids…"

Robin looked down for a moment………….. then she smiled and closed her eyes again,

" Yeah… I like little kids,"

" I do too," said Zoro.

And then they remained quiet for the rest of the time together… looking at the sky full of possibilities.

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS 

Well I present you chapter 19…… damn already 19….. theres still more to go….. o well…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter….. I think you guys will like the next chapter though………… 

Please Give me your Reviews!

See Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	20. Chapter 20 Passionate Night

The straw-hat crews had left the Kutosaki family's house and were heading for the hotel.

Zoro had meant to ask Nami something for some time now so as they walked he stood next to her.

" Hey… I've been meaning to ask you… how much am I in debt now," asked Zoro.

Nami turned to him then spread an evilness grin on her face.

" Ah Zoro… Zoro… you owe me…15,427 belli," said Nami getting out her debt papers.

" WHAT THE HELL… WHY! ALL I BORROWED INITIALLY WAS 1,000 BELLI," exclaimed Zoro.

" Lets begin from the beginning," said Nami giving Zoro a paper with writing things.

" You borrowed 1,000 belli… then I told you that you would have to give me 3 times the interest…your interest was 1,000… so 1,000 times 3 equals 3,000," said Nami.

" And then I repaid it by saving Vivi," said Zoro crossing his hands.

" Nope… I said I would reduce some… it doesn't matter, because you still owed me more," said Nami handing Zoro another paper.

Zoro looked at it and exclaimed in anger, " This is ridiculous… you're charging me for eating some of your damn tangerines,"

Nami shock her hands up, " Hey I give everybody some for free, but since every time you finish working out you take one…and each one is worth 100 belli by the way.

Zoro looked horrorstruck, " So… how many did I ate,"

Nami gave Zoro another paper, " 24… I ate twenty four… how the hell did you now how many I ate,".

Nami ignored him, " So right there there's 2400 belli,"

Zoro was so pissed right now.

Nami handed Zoro another paper, " Do you remember when we went shopping and we were chased by the marines… well that was 10.000 belli's worth of supplies and clothes," said Nami.

Zoro protester, " This is absurd I wasn't the only one,"

Nami shrugged, " But you're the one who said we should run,"

She then handed Zoro the final paper in her hands.

As Zoro read it he became red, " 27 belli for a dinner restaurant,"

Nami smiled, " Say Zoro… why did you borrow so much for a restaurant… you're not a big eater… that's to much money… perhaps… enough money for two people,"

" I took…. Wait that's none of your business women," said Zoro red giving back the papers to Nami.

Robin who was next to Zoro and heard everything said, " He was with me Ms. Navigator,"

Nami tried to act surprised, " Really… why didn't you say so," she said holding the bill witch was the one with the 27 belli.

" Tell you what," said Nami holding the paper sideways.

" Since Zoro was such a gentleman on taking out Robin… and since im feeling generous," she said ripping the paper.

" Im going to forget about this bill," she said as the shreds of papers were torn.

" Now you only owe me 15,400 belli…now aren't we all happy now," said Nami enjoying teasing Zoro.

" I hate you… I hope you go to hell," said Zoro biting his lips forcefully.

Nami turned away with a smile; " I'll pretend I didn't hear that… you should thank Robin… its not always that im generous,"

_Wrench_ thought Zoro walking again trying to catch up with the others.

That's when he remembered Robin was right there, " Robin…thanks… I guess…"

Robin smiled, " Yeah well I guess you needed help… 15.000 belli that's a lot…"

" Yeah… don't know how, but im going to pay it all back… and I'll remember to stop eating those damn tangerines," said Zoro putting one of his hands in his pocket.

Robin suddenly sneezed and after a while she smiled, " Its kind of chilly tonight,"

Zoro looked at her afraid she might catch a cold he had that blue Hawaiian shirt over his usual clothes and he took it of.

He placed it in his hands and was going to give it to her but she refused.

" No… its okay, I don't want you to get cold…besides… people who get colds have weak hearts…. remember," she said smiling.

Zoro was struck from this… he remembered a long time ago when he told her this… back when he still didn't trust her.

FLASHBACK 

It was a breezy day and everybody but Zoro and Robin were at the edge of the going merry watching Ussop practice shooting the cannon at rocks on the ocean.

Zoro stood at the end of the _Going Merry_ and was closing his eyes… he wasn't sleeping, but at times he

found it better to relax by closing his eyes… it always gave him a clearer use for his senses.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he went directly into alert mode by holding wadou witch was right by his side.

Nico Robin appeared before him with a blanket on her left hand a bit awkward when Zoro was holding wadou.

Zoro gave her a hard look, " I told you, never stand beside me.

She ignored his leer glance and comment, " You're going to catch a cold like that ".

Zoro looked at the blanket she had and then looked at her and said closing his eyes,

" People who catch colds have weak hearts."

Thus Zoro's attitude towards her Robin smiled,

" Then, somewhere someone must have just heard the rumors about Pirate Hunter Zoro,"

Zoro looked at her straight into her eyes, " I've never called myself Pirate Hunter."

Robin smiled, " Then who was it that gave you such a splendid name?"

Zoro closed his eyes, " Who knows. It's got nothin' to do with me."

Robin walked at the opposite side of Zoro and placed down the blanket and smiled at Zoro who again was closing his eyes.

FLASHBACK OVER 

Zoro was silent for a moment as the flashback went over and over in his head.

" I didn't mean it," said Zoro looking at Robin.

Robin looked confused, " Didn't mean what?"

Zoro placed the shirt around Robin, " People who have colds… don't have weak hearts…," said Zoro kissing Robin's forehead.

Robin was a bit confused but after a while she knew what he meant.

" That's not why I don't want your shirt I just don't want you to get a cold," said Robin.

Zoro gave a small grin, " Are you kidding me… I've been in tougher weather before,"

Zoro walked beside her placing his hand around her, " Have I ever told you about my stay at Drum Island,"

Robin smiled putting her head on Zoro, " No…you haven't tell me…

" Well I was training out in the ship and you know how it is in Drum Island its cold and being the extremist that I am I take of my shirt and dive on the freezing water… I tried to take my mind of the cold by pretending to be a polar bear… didn't help much…,"

Robin laughed pressing her head deeper on his shoulder.

" Long story short I went inside the ship and put a bucket of hot water on my frozen numb legs for at least an hour… yeah it wasn't pretty,"

They continued talking until they made it to the hotel and when they got there they went inside it was packed so they quickly made it to the fourth floor.

They said goodnight to each other as the guys went inside the room.

Zoro went inside, but something jerked on his left hand.

He turned and saw Robin look at him.

" What's wrong," he asked wondering if she had a cold now.

" Nothing… I just thought… well I want to know something," she said pulling him to a vacant room.

As they went to the vacant room Zoro looked surprised at Robin.

She closed the door behind her and it was a bit dark there was light through the window.

Zoro looked at the room it was small and simple just a couch and a bed and some drawers and a restroom.

Robin looked down for a moment, " I've wanted to know something for some time now… "

Zoro looked at her, " Well what,"

Robin bit her lip, " Is there… is there someone special in your heart that I should know about,"

Zoro looked at her shocked he didn't really expect this from her.

" Why are you asking me this," said Zoro a bit startled.

" Because I really really need to know…I've been searching for someone in my 20 plus years… and know that I think I've found that one special person for me… I would hate to know that that man never loved me all the way," she said looking down.

Zoro understood what she meant yet he thought this made no sense… who would she think he might like other than her.

Nami was like an annoying sister to Zoro… he never liked her… well he did, but not in a love way.

Vivi was not his type either… so she couldn't be it.

So who did she-……………….. _Tashigi_

Zoro sighed… Tashigi was the possible answer.

He had thought about this for a long long time if he liked her or not.

But his outcome was he didn't like her, firstly she _was_ a marine.

Second she hated him and he too hated her.

Besides it wouldn't work… he didn't like her.

Zoro decided to give Robin his answer now, " Actually… there is someone Robin."

Robin closed her eyes _I knew it… to good to be true _

" Do you know who it is," said Zoro getting closer to her.

She bit her lip trying not to cry, " No I would not prefer you mention her."

Zoro placed one of his hands on her cheek, " I'll give you a hint… she has black hair… blue eyes… a cute laugh… do you know who it is,"

Robin looked surprised at his statement, she felt paralyzed.

Zoro came close to her lips," I'll give you her name… R-O-

But Zoro never finished as he pressed his lips against hers deeply.

She finally was unparalyzed and came to her senses.

Zoro broke the kiss and looked at her reaction.

Robin looked at Zoro now in wonder as they stood there on the bedroom in silence.

Finally the question she wanted to ask him way long before they went to that Pub had been answered.

Their feelings for each other was now finally settled.

They just looked at each other with very tense looks.

Zoro finally approached her and grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply.

Robin was not sure if she was ready for this, but she could not wait any longer herself.

She wrapped her arms around him and slowly removed his shirt.

Zoro rubbed his thumbs around her waist and pulled up her shirt and he slowly pulled her down.

Still kissing each other deeply Robin felt his bare shoulders and enjoyed every second of it.

Zoro put his arms around Robin's upper shoulders and slowly rubbed Robin's bra and finally he pressed on the elastic latch and released it.

Robin knew he was going to…and she wanted him to……

He leaned to her now and he noticed her eagerness to as she pulled down Zoro's clothes while still kissing him.

And when Zoro removed her clothes completely they deepened their kiss enjoying each others heat through there body.

" Zoro…" whispered out Robin breathing hard.

Zoro looked at her as she put her hands around his waist.

" Take me." She whispered as she drew him near.

He placed a blanket around them and all that could be heard outside were moans of passion and love.

AUTHOR'S COMMENT 

Here it is chapter 20!

( I get up)…. oh, do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down toni- erm erm sorry about that………… (I sit back down on my chair)

Sorry had to do it….

For some of you this was the chapter you have been waiting for… so im glad you enjoyed it!

I must say this is one of my best chapters in this story… I might give you another great sneak peak… but not right now….

I hope you enjoyed it so today and tomorrow I hope I get a lot of REVIEWS

So please REVIEW!

And I will write more very soon

Seeeeeee Yahhhhhhh!

( Take care… GO HOME

BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU'RE DRIVING… (IF YOU DRIVE)

HAVE A GOOD DAY!

GOD BLESS AMERICA AND

GOD BLESS YOU

OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU BELIEF IN… (Oops did I say that)

I don't care im taking a pill that is making me see weird things and Im happy.

(I get back up)

Do a little dance, make a little love  
get down tonight, get down tonight  
get down, get down, get down, get down  
get down tonight baby-

Why are you guys still reading….

Goodbye (Disconnect my computer)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	21. Chapter 21 Morning Awaits

Zoro awoke as the morning rays hit his face through the window.

He did not know exactly what had happened last night... he just remembered it was a great whatever it was.

He heard a small sigh from his shoulder and he turned to see Robin still sleeping on his shoulder.

Zoro looked a bit shocked and thats when he remembered what had happened.

He turned to Robin and stroke her hair gently then kissed her forehead and got up and took a shower.

He decided to use the shower in the room they were in, because he didn't want to go were the guys were.

Thats when it hit him... did the guys wondered were he was last night?

He wondered about it as he stepped in the shower and turned on the knob of the shower.

Meanwhile Nico Robin had waken up looking up at the ceiling from were she was.

She felt weird... she felt like she didn't have anything on and when she looked under her blanket she didn't have any clothes.

She was panicked and looked at her clothes on the floor.

_What had happened_ thought Robin getting up with the blanket sheet.

She looked at the other side of the bed and saw some clothes and 3 swords leaning on the drawer.

" Zoro...," she whispered her face flushed.

" I didn't... did I... with Zoro...," said Robin trying to remembered last night.

She remembered little by little, they went to Kutosaki's house for dinner... then they walked to the hotel, then she asked Zoro something... and then...

" Oh..." said Robin red from head to toe.

She could hear water drops not far and she wondered if it were Zoro.

" Zoro... Is that you," she asked from were she was.

No response.

_He probably can't hear me _thought Robin getting closer to the restroom door.

She tried knocking, " Zoro... is that you,"

Still no response.

She grabbed the door knob and turned it and opened the door as steam came out from the shower.

She walked to the shower and opened the shower door just a little bit, " Zoro is that you,"

Zoro looked at Robin shocked.

" Holy crap Robin don't do that," said Zoro taken back.

" Sorry... my fault," she said looking away.

_Why are you looking away... its not like you didn't see me naked before_ thought Zoro looking at Robin.

" I'll take a bath after your done okay," said Robin closing the door.

Zoro put his hand on the door from closing.

" Wait," he said leaning to her and kissing her almost making her drop her blanket around her.

" Okay," said Zoro satisfied closing the door.

Robin left the restroom, " What a strange guy,"

Ten minutes later Zoro was finished and put on towel around himself.

He opened the door and saw Robin waiting on the mattress looking at him.

She got up as Zoro came into the room.

She walked past him and suddenly felt something grab her waist.

And she felt Zoro lean his head to her hair remembering last night.

" Zoro come on let go," said Robin smiling.

" Okay...," he said holding her tighter for a while then let go.

She laughed walking to the shower as Zoro dried himself and put on his clothes.

When he was finished he went back to the shower and put his towel to dry and saw a glimpse of Robin.

He remembered last night... she had a body of a goddess.

He left and sat down at the sofa taking his morning snooze.

When Robin was finished she went outside and tried herself and put on her clothes.

When she was finished she went over to Zoro who was sleeping.

She stood there looking at Zoro, why was it that the strongest things couldn't wake him up, but the lightest things could... it was bazaar.

She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his and placed one of her hands on his chest.

" Zoro, wake up," said Robin in his ear.

He slowly got up and looked at Robin, smiled and did his childish yawn.

Robin smiled at this, then Zoro got up.

" Should we leave," said Zoro.

" Yeah I think so," she said getting up from the sofa.

They went outside to the hall of doors witch were the room and Zoro looked at Robin,before leaving to the guys room.

He grabbed her then breathed on her hair, witch tickled Robin's head a bit.

" Ah Nico Robin... your going to be the end of me...," Said Zoro teasingly.

She smiled, " Why is that,"

" Your going to ruin my reputation," he said.

" Thats your fault not mine Roronoa," she said letting go of him.

She turned and gave him a mischievous smile at him then closed the door behind her.

Zoro looked puzzled, " What was that all about,".

He shock his head and went to the guys room.

Everybody was sleeping except except Luffy who was drawing something on a paper.

" Luffy why are you awake," said Zoro surprised to see Luffy up so early.

Luffy looked at Zoro and gave a big grin, " I'm trying to draw a monkey,"

Zoro looked puzzled, " Why are you drawing a monkey for,".

Luffy stuck out his tounge putting a lot of effort on the drawing,

" Sanji said that if I can draw my kind then he'll let me get as much servings as I want,"

Zoro shook his head, sometimes he wondered why Luffy was so clueless.

And yet Zoro would take orders from his clueless friend.

They have both created a almost unbreakable bond and would always be friends... that was... Zoro guessed

what the straw-hat pirates were pulled apart from ordinary pirates... friendship.

Zoro made a grin for he had an idea, " Oy Luffy... let me see that,"

Luffy smiled at Zoro as he handed him his picture.

Zoro examined it and it was just like what he thought it might look like.

It looked more like a big rock with four ovals which he guessed were supposed to be the monkeys hands and

feet, it really looked like a two year olds picture.

He crumbled up the paper and trough it at the trash can.

Luffy looked alert, " Why did you do that I put a lot of effort on it,"

" Shut up or you'll wake everyone Luffy," whispered Zoro.

" Now what am I going to do," said Luffy disappointed,

Zoro grinned, " Don't worry... I might not be an expert, but I can make a decent monkey picture."

" Wow... thanks Zoro," said Luffy appreciatively as he sat on the sofa with Zoro.

Zoro grabbed a sheet of paper at the small bench table.

Luffy relaxed on the sofa then looked at Zoro, " Hey Zoro... were were you last night,"

Zoro's heart beat stopped for a second.

" I went... outside to train... couldn't sleep," said Zoro making it up as he went.

Luffy looked at Zoro then smiled, " Oh... okay,"

Zoro gave a small sign of relief, he was glad Luffy was dumb.

" Why was something wrong," asked Zoro just to make his story believable.

Luffy looked back at the ceiling, " No not really..."

Zoro looked at the sheet of paper and began to draw with a pen.

He started with the figure...

" Although it was kind of hard to sleep for a moment last night," said Luffy trying to keep the conversation alive.

" Oh ?" said Zoro working on the monkey's other body parts.

" Yeah... on the next room we could hear moaning noises and things," said Luffy.

Zoro who was making a foot and he ripped a hole through the paper.

Luffy laughed, " Sanji was so ticked of he was going to go to them and protest, but he didn't he just murmured something about them being lucky."

Zoro's face was red, " Was it really loud."

Luffy grabbed a small piece of fabric of his shirt, " No... not very loud, but it lasted for a while..."

Luffy turned to Zoro looking at his face expression, " Oy Zoro... what's wrong ?"

Before Zoro could answer Luffy looked at the paper's hole, " Hey you made a hole you mest it up."

Zoro looked at the paper... his excuse, " Sorry about that... it looks good enough... im sure even that shitty cook will accept it,"

Luffy took the paper and smiled, " Yeah your right"

Suddenly withouht warning Luffy yelled out to everbody, " HEY GET UP EVERBODY,"

Everybody mumbled from the wake up call... Zoro looked at Luffy and thought...

_One of a kind..._

Meanwhile...

Ken and Abeam awaited at the ship harbor for there marine equals.

And when a marine ship approached and the step bridge came out Ken and Abeam stood firm for there salute,

Slowly down the steps walked Smoker and Tashigi both with eager faces.

Smoker looked at Abeam and Ken with a distanged look.

" You can stop with your salute... I don' t do that," he said looking at them.

" Forgive him... hes just anxious on capturing straw hat," said Tashigi.

Smoker gave a small grunt then looked at Ken and gave him a small grin,

" You still look as cooky as ever,"

Ken grinned back, " Last time I saw you you smoked only one cigar... now your smoking two... thats not good for you,"

" What are you a doctor now," he said as Tashigi looked around at the island.

" No... but it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," said Ken.

Tashigi looked back at the marines and looked at Ken's kitana.

" What is that," she said pointing to his sword.

He looked at what she was pointing at and he smiled, " This is Shibuyoui Orchinoa very light, but just as strong as any kitana,"

She looked impressed. " I take it then your a swordsmen,"

Ken looked Tashigi, " Yeah... I am... why... you don't want to challenge me do you ?"

Tashigi looked taken back, " NO... I just wanted to know-

" Good," said Ken defiant.

Tashigi looked a bit startled, " What do you mean ' good',"

Ken looked at her hard, " I mean good, because you don't want to get in a duel with me,"

Tashigi looked at Ken fearlessly, " And what is that supposed to mean,"

" It means I'll just win," said Ken simply. This was true he had never lost to anybody in duels.

Tashigi looked angry now, " Is that a challenge ?"

" I dunno maybe," said Ken holding the hilt of his sword.

Abeam rolled his eyes, " Stop it you two... we have to go over to the research site,"

They both gave each other disgusted looks then left together with their superiors.

Smoker walked over Abeam, " Young blood I suppose,"

" Ken looked at Abeam, " Are we going to go to the research lab at the mountain side or the one near the bay?"

Abeam sighed, " The bay,"

" Okay then follow me," said Ken getting in front of Tashigi.

Tashigi growled in anger..._ And I thought Roronoa was Arrogant..._

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Here it is Chapter 21... hope you enjoyed it !

As you can see there is a small fight between Tashigi and Ken...

And I think I can give a sneak peak about what's going to happen later...

Zoro ran down the street corridors trying to find an exit somewhere...

He made a roll leap down the left corridor and found a dead end...

There was a door there, and Zoro was releaved as he ran trying to open it... it was locked.

"Damn," cursed Zoro taking out his two of his kitanas ready to break it down.

STOP WERE YOU ARE-

Zoro turned to see the owner of the voice he just heard.

Tashigi had already taken out her kitanas.

Zoro looked annoyed, " Look I don't want to fight you so BUGG OFF !"

Tashigi looked at him hard, " Your a swordsmen right,"

Zoro stayed still...

Tashigi went to her fighting stand, " Then draw out your swords,"

Zoro looked down for a moment then looked at Tashigi.

" Okay... you want to fight me," said Zoro putting on his bandana.

" Why don't you show me..." he said taking out Wadou and putting it in his mouth.

" Just how strong you really are," he said charging for her.

Thats enough... I think,

So why don't you press the review button on you bottom left right now and REVIEW...

come on do it... all the "Cool" kids are doing it... why not you...

Just kidding... But seriously please review!

As always I'll submit more chapters as soon as I can...

Seeeeeeee Yah!


	22. Chapter 22 I'll Never Forget You

" Chopper buddy get up," said Luffy pulling on Choppers horns.

Not a good thing to do.

Chopper turned to his massive form and grabbed Luffy roughly, " Don't touch my horns !"

Luffy was laughing as he was getting tossed around the room, " Ah ha ha, Chopper your strong,"

Sanji who was already up sat down on the sofa and lit up a cigarette.

He let out a big exhale of smoke and closed his eyes, " Oy marimo...where were you last night?"

Zoro looked at him and grinned, " Why do you want to now ... were you worried,"

Sanji bent down from the sofa to put on his shoes, " The only one who worries among us is Ussop...,"

Ussop who was getting out the staw hat shirts he made from his drawers looked at Zoro, " Hey yeah where were you ?"

Zoro was a bit uncomfortable now, " Ah...I couldn't sleep so I went out to train,"

Ussop looked at Zoro and nodded, " Ohh okay"

Sanji studied Zoro carefully then he looked at something and gave a small grin.

" Oy Zoro...come here," said Sanji trying to keep everybody away.

Zoro gave a small suspicious look..._Did he just call my name ?_ Thought Zoro.

Sanji gestured Zoro to sit down, and he did wondering what was wrong.

Sanji inhaled the cigar and looked up.

Silence...

Zoro looked annoyed, " Oy are you going to tell me why you called me,"

Sanji ignored him and exhaled the smoke, then he spoke .

" So... how was it,"

Zoro looked puzzled, " How was it?.. what do you mean ?"

Sanji looked at Zoro with a grin, " I'm not stupid enough to believe that you were training last night,"

Zoro flinched a bit

_does he know_ thought Zoro.

Sanji bent over to the small table tapping on the cigar making the small bits fall on the ciggarete cup.

" No marimo... I think you were doing something else... or should I say someone else," he said grining.

Zoro turned red... there was no reason to deny it now... Sanji knew...but how ?

Sanji as if reading Zoro's mind grinned even more, " Oy maimo... perhaps you should look at your neck."

Zoro put his hand on his neck, but didn't feel anything, but he got up and looked at the mirror...

As he looked he saw a small red ovalish mark on his neck.

Zoro walked over back to the sofa and sat in silence.

Sanji inhaled a puff on his cigarette and then slowly exhaled, " So... who was it,"

Zoro stood in silence even more uncomfortable.

" Robin- chan," said Sanji knelling his head back on his seat.

" Maybe..." Said Zoro smiling.

Sanji got up and walked off, but from a distance stopped.

" Hey marimo...you better take care of her..."

Zoro smiled and got up and looked at Luffy who was wearing a weir shirt.

" Hey Zoro look," said Luffy turning his back to Zoro.

Zoro looked at the shirt, on the back was the straw hat symbol and at the top it said in black bold letter **Monkey D. Luffy.**

But Zoro was more happy on what it said below the straw hat symbol...**Nakama**

" Nice," commented Zoro.

Before long almost all the guys put on there straw hat shirts ( although Zoro insisted on putting on his own clothes) and walked outside to the dinning room and met up with Nami and Robin.

As they came down Nami looked at there shirts and snered, " Were did you get those,"

" I made them, and I also have one for you two," said Ussop proudly.

" I"ll pass," said Nami slowly looking from one guy to the next, then stopped at Zoro and smiled.

" Ah... come on now don't tell me the famous Roronoa Zoro isn't a team player,"

Zoro sat down on the table and glared at Nami,

I'll put on a costume... I'll put on a cloak... I'll put on a black suit... BUT DAMMIT I HAVE MY LIMITS !"

Nami pounded Zoro in the head, " Shut up you'll kick us out with all your yelling.

Robin smiled, " Nevertheless you all look great,"

Sanji grew hearts out, " OH your so modest Robin swan,"

They all sat down and got breakfast and Robin talked to Zoro about something.

" Here," said Zoro handing Robin a badly wrapped box.

Robin looked at the box, " What is it Zoro,"

" Open it," said Zoro drinking his beverage.

She hesitated for a while and slowly opened up and looked surprised as she got out the gift.

" Zoro...its...very... why did you," said Robin skipping through words.

Zoro looked at her, " Its a dark blue sapphire ring... Ussop found it and gave it to me and I just went to a store and got it forged to a ring,".

Robin examined it closely... it had a silver ring, and a blue sapphire crystal surrounded by little diamonds."

" Zoro...why," asked Robin still looking at it.

Zoro looked puzzled, " Why... what else why... I wanted to give it to you for so many reasons,"

Robin looked at him hardly, " What reasons,"

Zoro took a deep breath, " Well first of all... I wanted to give it to you as a remembrance... you know... so you wont er... forget me,"

Robin couldn't help but gasp, " What... Zoro... I'll _never_ forget you,"

Zoro shrugged, " I know but still..."

Robin put her hands on his, " I'll never forget you no matter what and that is a straight fact... even _if_ I tried it would seem impossible too.

Zoro looked down as Robin squeezed his hand tighter for every word she said, " I'll never forget you either..."

Zoro held the ring and put it up right to her eyes, " Besides... it matches you eyes,"

Zoro was smiling but he slowly stopped as he saw Robin's trembling face.

Zoro ignored it or at least tried to, " Say let me put it on for you,"

He held the ring and put it on her finger next to her pinkie as it slid in perfectly.

Robin had a weird emotional face and was having problems in her head.

_Whats wrong with me... Its not like were getting married or something... but still_ thought Robin as tears got the best of her.

Zoro put his hand and gently dried her tears.

" Its the food huh," said Zoro grining.

" Yeah... it is," said Robin half giggling and half crying.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

I present you chapter 22 hope you enjoyed...

This story is actually over in my head but I'll take my time on submitting the chapters... and believe me you haven't seen or read anything good yet

I'm currently working on a sequel on Incredible Night... maybe takes place after this... and so far so good

So like always keep giving me your reviews and I'll post more chapters...

See Yahhhhhhhh!


	23. Chapter 23 The Offer

The straw-hat crew had made there way down to the outside part of Domaisly not to far from the town and then Luffy had been reminded of the drawing of his monkey.

" Hey Sanji I did it," said Luffy reaching for his pockets taking out his picture.

Sanji looked confused, " Did what ?"

" This," said Luffy grinning brightly as he shoved the picture in front of Sanji.

Sanji glared at it and smiled, " No Luffy,"

Luffy glared at him , " What do you mean no ,"

Sanji took the picture from Luffy, " Its.. obvious... that someone helped you out, it was supposed to be you and only you to draw it... therefor.. I wont except it,"

Sanji gave back the picture, " Besides... its got a hole in it,"

Luffy looked disappointed, Zoro shrugged at Luffy.

" Hey why did you draw that for," asked Nami looking at Luffy's drawing.

" Its none of your business," said Luffy spoiled.

" Come on tell me," asked Nami more demandingly now.

" No," said Luffy holding his drawing hard.

" Damn it Luffy show it to me," she said reaching for it.

They both started getting in a fight over the picture.

Zoro laughed and looked at Robin, " Man of D huh,"

**Luffy I want to see that monkey**

Robin looked at captain and smiled, " I guess..."

**Nami give me my monkey back !**

Sanji gave an annoyed look, " Man of D my ass,"

**What ! This is the monkey... oh never mind I thought it was something special .**

Nami threw the drawing and Luffy leaped for it before it touched the ground.

" Ah monkey are you alright," said Luffy looking at his drawing.

Ussop turned to Chopper, " Oy I think he's lost it now,"

Chopper looked at Luffy then he looked back at Ussop, " Do you think its because of an illness,"

Zoro grinned, " Nah, hes just a retard...getting all worked up over a drawing."

Luffy was about to protest, but was interrupted by an explosion near the mountains.

The explosion was so loud they could all feel it from the ground making them fall down.

" Damn what was that," said Zoro getting up.

" I don't know, but it was huge," said Nami getting up herself.

Sanji helped Robin get up, " It sounded like more like a land mind explosion to me,"

Robin looked at the explosion site, " Yes it did... but its odd... what could be so valuable that they might need to explode something."

Nami turned to Robin, " Something... valuable ?"

Robin nodded, " I assume so..."

Zoro looked up and from a distance he saw a marine flag near the docking harbor.

" Damn the marines are here," said Zoro pointing for everybody.

" Crap there near our ship too," said Ussop horrified.

" We should go to the ship immediately," said Nami.

Luffy looked at her, " Oy Nami I'm the captain and I say we stay,"

Nami pounded him on the head, " YOU IDIOT WHAT KIND OF A CAPTAIN ARE YOU!"

Robin looked at Luffy, " Oy captain I think it would be wise to move our ships location,"

Luffy looked up at Robin, " You think so ?... Okay."

Nami looked angrily, " Thats what I ... never mind how are we going to get there its a bit far."

Luffy gave his wide grin having an idea.

Zoro looked suspiciously at Luffy, " Luffy what are you thinking,"

Luffy smiled, " Everybody get a hold on me okay,"

Nami looked at his worried of what might happen next, " Luffy... what are you-

**GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET !**

Luffy expanded his hands and grabbed everybody while spinning and launched himself and the rest towards there ship.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Luffy do something were going to fall," exclaimed Ussop as everybody was in mid air close to the ship... too close.

Luffy pulled himself hard downward and turned his back around.

**GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN ( balloon)!**

Luffy expanded himself into a huge round form almost like a huge balloon.

Everybody landed on him and they all fell on the floor next to the crow nest.

" YOU IDIOT NEXT TIME WARN US WHEN YOUR GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT !" Exclaimed Nami rubbing her back from the fall.

Luffy gave a grin, " What... didn't I tell you all to hang on to me..."

" Nevertheless we made it so stop complaining," said Zoro looking at Nami.

" She's not complaining you stupid marimo, she's right that was an uncalled for thing Luffy did," said Sanji glaring at Zoro.

Zoro shook his head in disbelieve as he turned his back and mumbled, " little lapdog,"

Sanji's eyes grew in anger, " What did you say,"

" I called you a little lap dog," said Zoro even louder.

" You stupid green algea you don't know what your talking about."

" Oy... she practically has you in a leash," said Zoro grimly.

" So that would mean Robin has you on a leash," said Sanji angrily.

" What," said Robin taken back, she had tried to avoid conversations like these as much as she could.

Zoro took out his sword, "Don't drag her into this you shitty cook."

" BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF," exclaimed Nami hitting both of them to the ground.

" Damn it this is your fault," said Zoro glaring at Nami. ( which only got him another hit)

Ussop glared at Luffy, " You damaged Merry with that crazy stunt you pulled of,"

Luffy grinned, " Sorry..."

" Guys..." said Chopper but nobody listened to him.

" How about it you and me mano a mano," said Sanji glaring at Zoro.

" Guys...," repeated Chopper.

" Fine by me... I just hope your ready for death," said Zoro getting his swords out.

Chopper turned to his giant form, " GUYS !"

Everybody panicked, " Ah Chopper !"

Chopper turned back to his normal small form, " We should get going now,"

Zoro gave Sanji one last hatred look and turned around facing to the edge of the boat.

Luffy looked at his crew, " Yowsh lets get going to another island."

" Luffy we aren't going anywhere... were just going to ship's location... aren't we," asked Chopper looking at Robin.

Robin nodded, " Yes thats all we are doing."

Luffy shrugged, " Whatever I don't care,"

Almost all of the crew yelled at him, "YOU SHOULD CARE! YOUR THE CAPTAIN !"

Luffy pointed a finger to himself, " I am ?"

Everybody panicked,but Luffy just smiled, " Ha ha I'm just playing,"

" Don't do that I really thought you were serious," said Zoro.

In the end the crew sailed to the other side of the island, Zoro walked on top of the crow nest and was polishing his swords.

_Finally some peace and quiet_ thought Zoro relaxing his stroke even gently to the sword.

Thats when he heard footsteps climbing the crow nest and he took the piece of cloth out of his mouth.

Robin came up with her book smiling, " I just want to read I won't bother you,"

Zoro signaled her to sit down next to her.

Robin smiled as she place her head on his lap reading faced up on the floor, as Zoro continued to polish his swords.

Zoro looked at Robin and gave a small laugh.

Robin looked at him with interest, " What is it,"

" Ah its nothing... I just remembered something," said Zoro placing Yubashiri back to its scabbard fully polished.

Zoro reached for Sandai Kitetsu and started stroking it with the round sponge.

" Do you remember when I told you I could have joined Baroques Works," said Zoro putting his with cloth back on his mouth.

Robin opened her book, " Yes I remember,"

" Do you know why I didn't join," asked Zoro wiping his sword with the cloth.

" Because... its an evil organization," said Robin looking at him.

Zoro shock his head, " No... not really,"

" Then for what purpose," asked Robin puzzled.

" Ah... well I'll tell you...

**FLASHBACK... A FEW YEARS AGO...**

Zoro looked at his bounty laying on the ground motionless.

_Hes worth 8,000 berries what a joke_ thought Zoro placing Wadou back to its scabboard.

Zoro walked over to drag his bounty and turn him in, until suddenly an explosion was heard.

Zoro placed his hands over his face trying to see who it was that caused the smoke.

A man came forward with a gun like weapon.

" Hello," he said waving at him like nothing bad had happen.

Zoro focused his vision trying to see the man closer, " Who are you,"

The man smiled, " Hello I'm Mr.7 I'm a scout for Baroques Works,"

Zoro gave a small lost look, " What's that an organization or something ?"

Mr.7 gave him a smile, " Yes something like that,"

Zoro pointed at his bounty, " If your here to take my bounty I already got my eyes on it so you can't take it,"

Mr. 7 laughed, " No Roronoa I came here to give you an opportunity,"

"Hmm... ?"

" I was sent by my boss to give you a chance to join us... Baroques works," said Mr. 7.

Zoro rose his eyebrows, " Is that so..."

Mr 7 got a paper out, " In this sheet is a contract... just sign here..."

Zoro stepped back, " whoa now I'm not signing anything yet... you just told me this and your not even giving me time to think,"

Mr 7 got a pen out, " What is there to think about, so many people would want an opportunity like this one,"

Zoro stood firm, " First of all... what are you going to guarantee me by joining this Baroques works ?"

Mr. 7 gave a startled look, " Hmm... I don't know... I'm not the boss..."

" But..." continued Mr. 7 " I'm sure you'll be given a number... a low one I'm sure,"

Zoro looked in wonder, " A... number... what do you mean by that ?"

Mr. 7 pointed to his jacket were it said number 7, " The way we do ranks in Baroques works is like this... we go by numbers... the lower the number the stronger the member,"

Zoro looked at him, " So your a seven huh ? Must mean your pretty strong,"

" Our strongest member is of course our leader... Mr.0," said Mr. 7 proudly.

Zoro looked around him, " Where is your leader anyways... if he wants to give somebody a job he should come in person..."

Mr. 7 gave a small unpleasant grunt, " Mr.0 is out somewhere... and besides... nobody meets the boss,"

Zoro gave a small mischievous smile, " So... that means you don't know him,"

Mr.7 looked a bit angry and hurt now, " Roronoa... just sign the contract,"

Zoro looked at the piece of paper and looked back at the man, " No I don't think I will,"

Mr. 7 gasped, " Your not going to join !"

" Nope and I'll tell you why," said Zoro smiling.

" First of all... why join an organization that nobody has seen their boss... thats just common sense," said Zoro walking towards his bounty still passed out.

" Second, I don't join pirates or organizations to begin with," he said picking up his bounty.

Mr. 7 was no longer smiling like a moment ago, but was now stiff and quiet.

" And third... I am my own boss... so the only way I would even consider joining you guys is if...," said Zoro savoring his sentence before he finished it.

Mr. 7 was starting to get annoyed and mad.

" Is if..." continued Zoro looking at Mr.7 straight into his eyes.

" **I **become **the **boss," said Zoro grinning.

Mr. 7 got out his gun, " Never say something like that !"

Zoro looked at Mr. 7, " Don't be stupid, you cna't beat me,"

Mr. 7 was now filled with rage, " Why does my boss want someone like you... what would be so special about you ?"

Zoro turned his back to Mr.7, " I dunno, nor do I care... just leave."

Mr.7 pointed his gun to Zoro's head, " Sorry Roronoa, but nobody says no to us... because we are a secret organization... meaning if your not with us... then you must be eliminated,"

Zoro closed his eyes, " I see... meaning if I escaped your boss would kill you for letting me live knowing that I know your secret."

Mr. 7 sweetdroped, " Something like that"

Zoro opened his eyes, " It was nice knowing you,"

Zoro in less than a blink of an eye dropped his bounty and took out all three of his kitanas, as he turned to Mr. 7' s face.

**ONI-**

Zoro crossed his arms and got down for a thrust.

Mr. 7 had no time to react let alone attack, he just looked horrified knowing death was near for him...

**GIRI !**

Zoro at a great speed took charge and slashed Mr. 7 right in his chest.

Mr. 7 fell down to his knees..._ so... this is what the boss sees in him... _

He fell down on the ground motionless, as Zoro placed his kitanas back to his scabbard.

He gave a glance at Mr. 7 then he picked up his bounty again and left.

" I need to turn this guy in... other wise I wont have money to eat,"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Robin flipped through her pages while listening to Zoro's story.

" So... thats what happened to him," said Robin wondering about Mr.7

Zoro placed Wadou back to its cabboard, " All done,"

Robin looked at him, " I couldn't help, but notice that you care more about that kitana than the other two... why.

Luffy yelled saying they were ready to go back to the island just then.

Zoro kissed her deeply, " I'll tell you that story later..."

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Well here it is chapter 23 I hope you enjoyed it !

I just wanted to say that the flashback in this story some of it was real !

Just so that you get an Idea almost all of my flashbacks are real...

and I'll submit more chapters soon... I'm currently trying to come up with the name of the sequel... and I think I just might know a good one...

well make sure to give me your reviews... okay ?

SEEEEEE YAHHHHHHHH !


	24. Chapter 24 Bad Feeling

Ken and the others got to the research lab located to the lab.

" Hmm... we're here," said Ken turning to everybody.

As they walked to the inside of the lab they had to show there identification so that they could pass thorough the door.

As Tashigi went passed the security guards she wondered what was so important inside the lab that they needed security guards.

She was busy in thought that she didn't see wall in front of her and she bumped into it.

Ken looked startled, _What the hell..._

Tashigi's face was taken over by redness as she tried to avoid everybody's glance.

" Sorry lost in thought," she said looking at Smoker who just gave an annoyed grunt.

Tashigi quickly glanced at her surroundings they were now inside the lab and somehow it looked bigger inside than it did outside.

As if Ken had just read her mind he looked at her and said, " This is a lab near the ocean... from the outside it looks small, but its big inside, because of the fact that its a part 'underwater'."

She looked at Ken with confusion, " What do you mean ?"

Ken looked forward, " You'll find out in a little while..."

And he was right, when they got to a door and opened it, they saw a small room with nothing but a staircase leading down going in a circle.

As they got down the staircase Tashigi wondered they must be underwater by now because they were going down pretty deep and she was right.

The more they went down she noticed this was like a cylinder type lab, there was one Huge window that went all around them and they could see the underwater ocean including the breathing swimming animals.

There were researches studying things on maps or books, some were looking and observing tested animals such as fish in a small tank.

Nobody cared noticed that Tashigi and the others had came, well there was someone and he stepped forward and greeted the marines.

The man that had given a tour guide to the straw hat crew smiled at the marines, " Ah hello I'm Nick a researcher, I trust your here to see our progress,"

BACK TO THE STAW HATS ...

The Merry Goat came across the other side of Domaisly near where the explosion was made from.

Zoro put down the anchor at the bottom of the sea making the boat stop.

" Is that good," asked Zoro looking at Nami.

" Yup its good," she said nodding.

Luffy looked at there new location, " Ahh I can sense a good adventure here,"

Chopper looked at his captain confused, " But... you always say that,"

" And we always do have an adventure," said Luffy with his unique smile.

Zoro smiled at his captain, ever since day one Zoro had became part of the straw- hats he had notice Luffy's special gift... It wasn't his Devil Fruit powers, it was something else...

It was his friendship and kindness, yes his very unique kindness... It was kindness that a bounty hunter joined his crew, the same kindness that brought fort a thief a liar and a shitty cook and a doctor.

And also the same kindness made even a women who was a feared assassin, become a nice kind person.

So many times Zoro had heard from people that the grand line changes a persons personality... he knew this to be true.

Zoro had.. already noticed a change in him, he noticed his abnormal power change way back to when he was on the Rocket man sea train and he had to make captain T Bone get out of the way... when he had attacked he felt a sensation like never before... he felt like... a demon? Perhaps ?

Zoro sighed and looked at his swords... There were things on his mind he knew no answer for, but only question...

_When will I achieve my goal ?_

_When is this cursed sword going to kill me?_

_What will happen when all of us achieve our goals... will we just split apart and go our separate ways ?_

And a new question

_What will happen to Robin and mines relationship ?_

He looked at his crew and slowly smiled, as far as changing personality's went... he didn't care he just hoped... Luffy would never change.

And for the other questions in his head... well he would leave that to fate.

" Come on lets go," said Luffy already outside the island waiting for everybody to get out of the boat.

" Okay fine jeez," said Ussop climbing down.

Sanji asked for Nami's hand, " Nami-san let me help you out,"

Nami smiled, " No thanks,"

And she did a huge leap straight into the ground of the island.

Sanji gave a love look, " Ah so care free and charming!"

He fell down the ship and got up like nothing had happened looking at Nami.

Chopper looked at Robin, " Come on lets go Robin, Luffy said theres an adventure ahead,"

Robin laughed at Choppers expression and smiled, " Okay Mr. Doctor lets go"

Robin looked behind her were Zoro was, looking at something beyond the sea.

" Zoro aren't you coming," said Robin smiling.

Zoro came down with her, but he didn't smile... something was wrong.

Robin looked at his glazed look, " Is.. something wrong,"

Zoro nodded, " I'm not sure... but I have a bad feeling."

Robin smiled, " Come on just forget about it,"

Zoro tried to smile, but as Robin turned her back he stopped smiling.

_Why has Wadou become so cold now... _

_**AUTHORS COMMENTS**_

Hello and I have made it here it is chapter 24 !

I'm sorry for the lack of ZoroxRobin but I had to do it.

This is a story after all not ever little thing is going to be of Zoro and Robin.

But there will be some in the future !

Hope you enjoyed it 1

PLEASE REVIEW !

See Yaaaahhhh !


	25. Chapter 25 Directions No Problem

The straw hat crew made their way to the shorelines and noticed a forest was in front of them.

" Wait... are we going down there," said Sanji looking at Luffy a bit worried.

Luffy nodded, " Yup we have to,"

Nami gave a look to the forest, " Do you think theres spiders and moths down there ?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows, " Of course, its a forest."

Sanji swallowed hard, " I hate spiders,"

Zoro widened his eyes in shock, " You... do ?"

Sanji gave a forced grin, " Of course I do their so freaken ugly."

" Like you ?" said Zoro grinning,"

" Smart ass aren't you," said Sanji getting ready for an attack.

Zoro gave an annoyed look, " Come on you know your afraid of spiders just say it !"

Sanji face was a bit red, maybe because he was mad, maybe because he was embarrassed ( I dunno pick one).

" I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS CUCUMBER HEAD!" said Sanji ready for an attack.

Nami walked towards both Sanji and Zoro ready to clobber them in the head, but she stopped for a moment then looked back and left both Zoro and Sanji alone.

" Forget it I'm too tired," she replied.

Zoro was ready to grab wadou for an attack, but as soon as he grabbed its hilt he felt his hand suddenly get cold.

Zoro looked shock and looked down at his sword.

_Whats happening... why is it acting like this..._

Sanji looked puzzled, he was expecting for Zoro to draw his swords like he always does when they fight, but Zoro just stood there looking down at that certain white hilt sword.

Zoro closed his eyes wondering what was happening.

_Wadou... are you warning me for something..._

Just recently Zoro had trained himself to not only to know a swords power, but also its own spirit, he knew this to be very credential in order to beat Mihawk.

He knew that in order for a swordsmen to be strong the swordsmen had becomes one with their swords.

Mihawk had done so, and in a way Mihawk taught Zoro this... _Surpass my sword... Surpass me... Roroona Zoro !_

" Oy marimo I'm talking to you," said Sanji waking Zoro from his thought.

Zoro blinked fast and looked around, "..."

" Whats wrong with you," said Nami a bit worried.

" Are you feeling alright," asked Chopper getting on his tip of his hooves trying to feel Zoro's hand.

" I'm just fine," said Zoro removing Chopper's hand from him.

" Are you sure... I mean you never know..." said Ussop.

" One time I was in out in the fields and I met up with this bird right... well I shoot it down and I ate it for dinner and I thought I felt fine afterwards... but then I didn't and I started to feel a bit queasy and next thing I know boom I'm in a clinic lying on a bed," said Ussop rubbing his chin as his eyes were closed grinning for his "True" stories.

Zoro looked lost, " So... what your point,"

" My point is it might have been something you ate that made you feel sick," said Ussop poking Zoro's stomach.

" ZORO'S SICK ! AH WE NEED A DOCTOR..." said Chopper running along in circles.

" I'm not sick," said Zoro calmly, then he looked at Chopper, " And You are a doctor,"

Luffy pounded his feet on the ground impatiently, " Forget it, if Zoro says he's okay then he's okay... now COME ON lets get going"!

Zoro gave an appreciative smile to Luffy, he understood him very well.

The crew continued and made their way into the forest and there was actually a narrow road that might lead them out of the forest.

Zoro gave a smile when he saw Sanji every now and then look around for insects such as spiders.

Sanji looked down and glanced at some orange yellow tulips and smiled.

_This will be perfect for Nami and Robin Chan _

Robin noticed he was going to pick them up so she turned to him, " Mr. Cook I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

Sanji looked puzzled, " How come Robin Chan."

"Their poisonous," said Robin smiling.

Ussop glanced at Robin _Did she just smile after saying something like that... ?_

Sanji looked amazed, " Something so beautiful like this... poisonous,"

Robin smiled and walked off where Nami was.

" Ms. Navigator is something wrong"? Robin asked after seeing Nami's wondered face.

Nami gave a sly smile to her, " You said there might be something valuable up at the mountains right ?"

Robin nodded, " Its possible."

Nami slowly increased her walking pace, " What could it be... treasure... maps... gold... I can't wait !"

Robin felt something was missing or at least someone was missing.

She turned around and noticed Zoro was not with them.

Robin turned to Luffy, " It seems Mr. Swordsmen got lost... again,"

Everybody looked around them then Nami exclaimed, " How on earth did he get lost when we're leading the way?"

" Forget him lets just go forward," said Sanji annoyed with the swordsman's lack of directions.

" How can you say that.. you know we can't afford to get lost here,"said Nami angrily.

Sanji bowed his head down immediately, " So sorry Nami swan for my foolishness..."

" Hes right Nami just leave Zoro alone... he'll find his way back.. he always does," said Luffy assuringly.

Nami looked at his captain angrily, " The marines are here and the LAST thing we need is for someone to get lost,"

Luffy ignored her and pointed at her hair and laughed, " Look Nami since your getting so angry your hair is starting to get gray,"

Nami looked thunderstruck, " WHAT ! WHERE !" said Nami touching her hair.

Luffy laughed harder now, " Ha ah Calm down I'm just playing Nami"!

Nami looked at him beyond furious, " Never... say something like THAT !"

Nami pounded Luffy hard in the head.

" Ah Nami," complained Luffy in the ground.

Robin smiled, but she knew they should get Zoro back before trouble finds him.

" Luffy we should get Mr. Swordsman back," said Robin looking at his captain still at the ground.

Luffy finally stood up, " Okay... fine we'll get Zoro,"

Nami pushed Luffy back down, " You idiot we'll just get lost... we should get out of the forest THEN find Zoro,"

Luffy scooted back from Nami, " Okay... just don't hit me,"

They keep d walking straight and noticed the way they were going the forest trees were starting to disappear.

" We're almost out," exclaimed Chopper looking in front of him.

" You said it buddy were almost there," said Ussop looking at the mountains in front of them.

" Okay so first we arrive here, then we sent someone to find marimo," said Sanji looking at Nami.

Nami nodded, " Yes Sanji-Kun first we-

Nami stopped as she looked what she saw in front of her.

" Oh my god," said Ussop unbelievably.

" No way... this is truly a miracle," said Sanji amazed as well.

Chopper was so small he couldn't see what they were talking about, he tried walking through Sanji's legs to see what they were talking about.

In front of them stood Zoro sitting down looking down at them.

" What took you guys so long," he said yelling down at them so they could hear him.

" How the hell did he get so far up," said Chopper amazed.

" I don't know," said Robin.

Zoro's back head was sweating.

_Whats up with them... and why are they looking at me like that..._

_**AUTHOUR'S COMMENTS**_

Hello here it is chapter 25... hope you liked it, I haven't been submitting for a while I was busy working on another story...

Well I'll try to submit as much as possible and as always please give me your reviews !

Seeeeeeee Yahhhhhhhh!


	26. Chapter 26 Whatever Lies Ahead

The rest of the crew made their way up towards were Zoro was.

Zoro stood and looked at his crew coming towards him.

" Hey what took you guys so long," said Zoro looking at Robin.

" We just walked normally we never slowled down... perhaprs you went into a different direction that lead here faster, " said Robin smiling.

Zoro shrugged, " maybe... I wasn't really paying attention."

The crew made their way upward and as they did the ground got harder and stiffer.

" Its so hard," said Chopper looking at the ground.

" So," said Ussop shrugging.

" Easy for you to say that you have shoes," said Chopper annoyed.

" Is it bothering you," asked Robin looking at him.

Chopper looked down, " Just a little..."

Suddenly after he said that he felt two strong hands lift him of the ground.

Chopper looked alarmed, " What whats..."

Chopper looked at two of Robin's Hana Hana hands carrying him slowly.

" Is this better," said Robin smiling.

" Yes much better," said Chopper laughing.

Robin payed back her attention at Zoro who had been looking at one of his swords for a very long time.

" Whats wrong," Asked Robin putting her hand on his shoulder.

Zoro looked at her, " I feel something bads going to happen..."

Robin looked at his sword, " You've told me that ever since we landed here,"

" I don't know why... I just know," said Zoro looking at Wadou.

" Are you worried so much about it," Asked Robin.

" I'm worried about you," said Zoro looking at her hard.

Robin looked shocked, " What...what do you mean by that"

Zoro sighed, " Well your wanted pretty badly right? And the marines are here..."

Robin gave a faint smile, " I can take care of them,"

" Maybe... but.." Zoro suddenly held her hard.

" If anything... bad happened to you... I would not know what to do."

Robin looked at him surprised, " Zoro... I will be fine,"

Zoro's emotions were getting the best of him right now, he wouldn't be surprised if he said something dumb like that shitty cook.

" I lost _her_ I won't lose you too," blurted out Zoro.

Zoro stood in shock_ ... Did I just say that out loud ?_

Robin stared at him hard, _ Her... what does he mean her ?_

" Zoro...I will be fine... trust me," she said making their embrace harder.

She looked at her gift ring, " I know I will be fine. Because you'll be there for me,"

Her words make him feel less worried, " Yes... thats true..."

" All that has happened between you and me has been amazing... this much I admit," said Zoro.

Robin smiled, " Yes indeed I will never forget that night that started our bonding,"

" I have no clue what to call it," said Zoro stroking her hair gently.

Robin laid her head on him, " How about Incredible ?"

Zoro smiled at the suggestion, " Sounds about right,"

They were to busy embracing each other that they didn't see everybody was ahead of them.

" Oi you two hurry it up," said Nami from a distance.

They looked at Nami and then they quickly made their way up.

It felt they were going up now which meant they were climbing the mountain.

As Zoro and Robin made their way to the others Robin asked him something.

" Zoro... when you said you lost _her _you wouldn't lose me too... who did you mean?"

Zoro froze at the question, he knew she was going to ask him sooner or later.

He smiled at her, " Back when I was a little boy I made a living of beating different dojo's masters."

Robin wondered about why he didn't mention his parents, but decided not to ask.

" I went to a small dojo and I asked to face the owner...but instead I faced the owner's daughter...Kuina."

Zoro laughed now remembering those precious moments.

" I of course accepted... and lost." he said smiling.

" I never gave up though I fought her so many times... and yet I couldn't beat her."

Robin looked very interested in this story now.

" I trained harder saying to myself if two swords weren't enough to beat her then three would,"

" But before that. I faced her once again... and uh... once again I lost." he said looking at wadou.

" But that night we made a promise... a promise that one us would be the greatest swordsman or swordswoemen in the world." he said holding wadou.

" But... that promise was kept short... the next day she had an accident... and ended up causing her death."

Robin looked at him, " And was she special to you,"

" Yeah... she was," said Zoro looking at wadou.

" I asked her father for her sword Wadou and I promised to be the best,"

Robin looked down at his sword, " Is that it... the white one,"

Zoro nodded, " Yes this one is it,"

Robin looked amazed, she never thought Zoro would have this kind of a life.

" But I don't worry about her... shes somewhere better, I have learned to rejoice for the fallen," said Zoro smiling.

Robin smiled back, " I hope you do become the best Roronoa Zoro... I'll be there to see it... I promise,"

They finally made their way to the others more confident than ever and there bonding only got stronger.

There was no telling what was in front of them... they would just know... they would be there together...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

This is it for the first part know I'm going to have to work on the second part.

I Hope you enjoyed it please review..

Seeeeeeeeeee Yahhhhhhh!


End file.
